The Trunk and Harry's Godfather
by JulieSnape02
Summary: During the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry discovers a trunk at the Dursleys' house. Harry sets it aside to go through once the Durselys go on vacation, little knowing that its contents will change his life and his relationship with a certain Potions professor. AU, OOC, Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here's another story for your enjoyment. I really have way too many ideas rolling around in my head. I hope you enjoy this one, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Including the literary brilliance known as Severus Snape. *sigh* I have a hard life! ;)

* * *

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the Dursleys sped away from Number 4 Privet Drive. _Good_, he thought to himself. _Now I will be able to explore that trunk of Mum and Dad's things that I found in the attic last week. I'm really glad now that they made me clean it. It was so filthy; I thought it would take me forever to clean it._

Hurrying through what he had left of the cleaning and putting everything away, he made his way up to the attic. The Dursleys would be gone for a couple of weeks, so he carefully brought down the trunk of his parents' things. Setting it down on the floor in the living room (where there was plenty of light), he eagerly opened the lid and began exploring the contents, delighted to find that it was a magical trunk.

Inside the trunk, he discovered some photo albums, journals, his parents' school books, and another book which appeared to be entitled _The Marauders' Pranks_. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it and began reading, stunned and horrified at what he read.

_We started pranking Severus Snape today. We've given him the nickname of Snivellous—it was Sirius' idea. Really, who does Snivellous think he is, hanging out with Lily Evans? She's too good for the likes of him, dark Slytherin that he is. Today we merely tripped him when Evans wasn't around—she would've had a fit had we done it in front of her."  
_  
As Harry continued reading, he became even more horrified to discover that most of the pranks had been on his Potions professor. _No wonder Professor Snape doesn't like my dad. And if I look so much like him, this must be why he doesn't like me, either. Everyone is always telling me that I'm like Dad, but surely they don't mean this, do they? I don't prank people—that's Malfoy's job. And everyone's always saying how Dad was a great man. But this—this makes him horrible. I wonder how Mum ever fell in love with him._

Deciding to put aside the book of pranks and see if the journals gave any clues, he began looking through them. Most of them were from his parents' Hogwarts days, although there was one or two from their time after Hogwarts. Picking one up, he began reading his mother's thoughts.

_James Potter and his group of friends were being mean to Sev again today. I know, I know, that's nothing new. But today they tried to humiliate him by levitating him and then turning him upside-down so that everything fell out of his robes and pockets. I went over to stop them (which they did stop) and then Sev called me a…a…a Mudblood! After I got James Potter and his friends to stop being mean to him! I'm still in a fury over it!  
_  
Harry skimmed over some of the rest, surprised that Snape would be so mean to his mother. Then he came across one that spoke of how Snape had apologized to his mother, even camping outside the Gryffindor common room painting until she came out to see him. He was pleased to note that his mother had, eventually, forgiven him. Skimming ahead, he read how his father began changing and matured, so that he no longer bullied people. _Must be how Mum fell in love with him_, he decided.

Turning to the journal Lily wrote in after she married James, he made a startling discovery.

_Today is a week until we go into hiding. I have asked Sev, with James' agreement, to be Harry's godfather and to look after Harry after the war if anything should happen to us. He has agreed—reluctantly, might I add. Albus has been informed of this, as well as that under no circumstances is Harry to go live with my sister and her family. Petunia hates magic, as does Vernon. They would probably try to beat his magic out of him.  
_  
Harry sat stunned for several moments. Professor Dumbledore knew his parents had not wanted him with the Dursleys and still put him with them? He might not want to go live with Snape, but couldn't Dumbledore have found somewhere else for him to live?

He was _definitely _going to have to have a talk with Snape when he got back to Hogwarts. Continuing through the journals, he came across one that had a letter taped to the inside.

_Dear Lily,_

_I was very surprised to receive your letter. To be honest, and I am sure you understand why, I had never expected Potter to agree to name me as Harry's godfather. I am not sure I am the right person for the job. You know what I am like and some of the things I have done. Once this war is over, you must promise me that you will change his godfather to someone else. Harry deserves to have someone better than me as his godfather._

_Please keep this journal safe for me. It has many things in it from my childhood, as well as some potions and spells I invented, and I do not wish for it to fall into the wrong hands. I know that you will put it in a safe place._

_I send my greetings to Potter. Please say hello to Harry for me and give him my love._

_Your friend,_  
_Sev_

For several minutes, Harry stared at the letter, uncomprehending. What had happened in between Snape writing this letter and the time Harry had gone to Hogwarts? Why did Snape hate Harry so much? And, perhaps more importantly, why hadn't he taken Harry in after Voldemort had killed James and Lily? He decided that these were very important questions that he would investigate once he got back to Hogwarts.

As the journal was Snape's and not one of his parents', he placed it aside without reading more than the letter. Shifting through some of the other things, he came across his parents' will, which also had a letter attached it.

_To whoever might find this after our death,_

_We have left a copy of our will both at the Ministry and at Gringotts. However, in the event that something should happen to those copies, we have left another with our things that I have left with my sister. We named Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and our friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, as executors of our will. However, things may happen to change this. Please see to it that things are done in accordance with our wishes. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_James and Lily Potter_

**_The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_**

_We, James Harold Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter, of sound mind and body, do hereby declare our wishes to be fulfilled upon our death. To our son, Harold James Potter, we leave all our possessions, save the following:_

_To Sirius Black, we leave the gold medallion we had placed on our wall, which he had always admired._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave the painting of the woman and the wolf that he always liked._

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave the blue sphere he had always loved to look at._

_To Severus Snape, we leave our greatest treasure and all that goes with him: our son, Harold James Potter, to care for as his own and to hold in trust all our possessions for him. He is Harry's godfather. We also leave him the painting of our family, of which he had always wished to have a copy._

_We wish to be buried under the tree just outside the front window at Potter Manor._

It was signed by them and notarized and legal. Very, very legal. Harry was stunned. Yes, he had known that his parents had left him everything. But to receive confirmation that Severus was supposed to have been the one to raise him, and that it had been in his parents' will, it stunned him. _If Professor Snape is my godfather and was supposed to receive guardianship of me, then why the bloody hell am I living with the Dursleys? _he asked himself.

One thing was for certain, he was going to have to have a long chat with his Potions professor once he got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you know the drill by now—please review! :D I can't fix something if I don't know there's anything wrong, and nice reviews feed my muse. Oh, and I'm not overly crazy about the title for this one, either, so if anyone thinks of one better, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I originally wasn't going to have Harry contact Severus before Hogwarts, but several of you wanted him to, so I have added it in. You see, reviews really _do_ feed my muse! You all are giving me so many awesome ideas! :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

The days of Harry's reprieve from the Dursleys dragged on and Harry was getting restless. Life at the Dursleys was worse this summer, with scarcely an end in sight. Harry was beginning to wonder if they would even allow him to return to Hogwarts. As usual, they had locked everything in his cupboard—the place he had lived before he went to Hogwarts.

Harry had been thinking—why wait until Hogwarts? Although this was something that needed to be talked about face to face, Harry determined that writing a letter asking his professor to meet him somewhere would not be a problem. If only he could get to his trunk…

Harry knew that a simple _alohomara_ would get the door unlocked, but he could not do magic outside of school, as he was still underage. The Dursleys had left his room unlocked because he still had to do the chores. He searched around for something to pick the lock with and began to work at it, giving a triumphant shout when he was successful. Opening his trunk, he pulled out some ink, a quill, and some parchment, walked back up the stairs, and began writing once he sat down on his bed.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

I know that it is strange for me to be writing to you, but I came across a trunk with my parents' things in it. You may wonder why I am writing to you about this, so I must inform you that there are things in this trunk that concern you. I would like to meet with you, if at all possible, to discuss the pertinent items, but in a private place, away from prying eyes. Please send a reply back with Hedwig.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry had decided to go with politeness, because it would be more likely to get his professor to agree to meet and talk. He walked over to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg. "Hurry, girl, it's urgent that I get an answer as soon as possible," Harry pleaded. Hedwig hooted and nipped his finger affectionately before flying down the stairs and through the door that Harry opened for her, as his window had bars on them. The Dursleys had replaced them after the twins had yanked them off with the flying car.

Harry set about completing his chores, hoping that Hedwig would bring an answer soon.

* * *

Severus sat in his living room—in his house on Spinner's End,—reading the latest Potions journal when there was a tap on his window. Opening it, he watched as Hedwig flew in and perched herself on the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. _That's Potter's owl. Why in Merlin's name is the brat writing to me?_ he wondered.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he went over to Hedwig and removed the parchment tied to her leg. As he read about the trunk, a vague memory flashed across his mind and with it, emotions long-forgotten. There was something familiar about it…

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he penned a reply and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She allowed him to pat her head briefly before flying back out the window. Severus, meanwhile, was still scratching his head, metaphorically speaking. He decided to see if he could get hold of that memory that had flashed through his brain for a brief moment.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room (_What the Dursleys don't know won't hurt them,_ he thought, smirking to himself), having liberated his school books from the cupboard, and was working on his summer homework. All the chores were done to his aunt's nearly-impossible standards. As he was getting ready to put his books aside in favor of making something to eat, Hedwig flew in the window he'd left open.

Harry eagerly snatched the letter from her with a hurried, "Thank you," and tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

I must confess that the mention of a trunk with your parents' things in it stirred up a vague memory that I was unable to catch. Therefore, you have stirred up my curiosity; especially as whatever it is in that trunk that has to do with me has prompted you to contact me. If you will tell me the location of your home, I will meet you there. It would not do to have you dragging around the items all over the country.

Sincerely,  
Professor Snape  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his quill and a piece of paper, telling his professor where he lived and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "I'm sorry girl. I promise you'll get a break soon, but this is really important." Hedwig hooted in understanding and flew back through the window, taking off towards Spinner's End. Harry pulled the trunk from the attic, hoping that his professor was curious enough to come today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus' curiosity was eating away at him. He had tried capturing the memory, even rereading the letter Harry had sent him, but it was to no avail. _Wait, when did he become Harry instead of Potter?_ Severus wondered to himself. He paused in his pacing as he tried to puzzle that out. Sighing when he was unable to figure it out, he continued pacing as he waited for Harry's reply.

Hearing a tap on his window, he rushed over and opened it, barely acknowledging the bird as he untied the letter and tore it open.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

Thank you for replying so promptly. I live in Little Winging, Surrey. The house is Number 4 Privet Drive. I'm a bit anxious to discuss this with you, so I hope that you come soon.

Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
Severus nodded, satisfied by what he'd read. He turned to look at Hedwig. "You may return to Harry. I'll be leaving momentarily," he told the owl, watching as she flew out the window.

Gathering his cloak and fastening it around him, he stalked out the door towards an alley to apparate as close to Privet Drive as he could possibly get.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know this is a bit shorter than the first chapter; I was originally going to put chapters 2 and 3 together, to make it a lot longer, but I think I need to go over chapter 3 again, to make sure everything is exactly as I want it. Well, maybe not exactly, but close enough to it, anyway. It shouldn't be that long before I post it-I might even have it up later today, or even tomorrow! :D

Please review and let me know what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So…here's chapter 3. I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry moved the trunk to the Dursleys' living room and sat down on the couch cross-legged. Hedwig had returned with no reply, but he hoped that his professor was not far behind in coming.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it carefully and peered out with his wand pointed at the visitor. The dark-clad man on the other side of the door raised an eyebrow, recalling the boy's frightening experience with polyjuice potion that year. It was good to see he was being cautious.

"Towards the end of your third year, I endeavoured to protect you and your friends from Lupin, who had transformed into a werewolf," he intoned. That should set the boy's fears to rest.

"Professor," Harry said, relieved that it was not someone under polyjuice potion. "Please, come in," he added. Severus stepped inside and followed Harry to the living room, too curious to make any snarky comments.

"Where are your relatives?" he asked in curiosity as he took note of the Harry-free pictures around the living room.

Harry shrugged. "They went on holiday for a few weeks to celebrate my cousin's supposed successes in school. It's all right, really—they do it every year."

Severus' heart clenched slightly as he realized how little Harry's relatives cared for him. _Then again_, he thought wryly as he caught sight of another picture, _Petunia was always jealous of Lily. She's probably transferred that jealousy onto Harry._

Walking over to the trunk on which the journals, book of pranks, and his parents' will rested, Harry picked up Severus' journal and handed it to him. "I…found this among my parents' things. I didn't read past the letter that is taped to the inside of the cover." Harry frowned as he added, "I want to know what happened in between the time you wrote that letter and I began at Hogwarts."

**Severus looked rather confused, but opened the journal and began to read the letter. Memories came flashing out of seemingly nowhere, replacing other memories that he had long accepted as real. Smiling at the various memories, he sat down on the couch and organized them. Really going through them and viewing them again would have to wait until later.

* * *

_Real Memories_

_Severus sat in a chair by Lily's hospital bed—an uncomfortable-looking James on the other side—as he held Harry in his arms, cooing softly to the minutes-old newborn._

___—_

_Severus was in the Potters' home, talking with James, as Lily went to tend to Harry, who had just woken from his nap._

_"I want to apologize, Snape, for the things I did to you when we were at Hogwarts. It was very wrong of me. I know an apology could never make up for what I did, but it's all I can do. Will you forgive me?" James asked, uncertainty clearly coloring his tone, his hand held out toward Severus._

_Severus thought for several moments and then heard Harry start crying. **Sounds like it's someone's meal time**, he thought to himself, a smile crossing his face briefly. James watched as Severus was momentarily distracted, then Severus placed his hand in James' and shook it. "I forgive you—for Harry's sake," he finally replied. __James looked very relieved._

___—_

_Harry was sitting on his lap, in the Potters' sitting room, as Lily and James talked quietly in the kitchen. After years of abuse during his childhood, and well into his Hogwarts years, Severus had developed exceptional hearing; always listening to hear when his father was home, if his father was drunk, if he was about to get beaten._

_"Lily," James was whispering furiously, "he's a Death Eater! Yes, I know he is a good man and I trust him with our son—while we are here. But I don't trust him to be alone with our son; why would I want to name him as Harry's godfather?"_

_"For the reason you just mentioned—he's a good man. He will do anything to protect Harry; I know you've seen it. Severus loves Harry as if he were his own son! Think, James! Who better to take care of Harry if something should happen to us? You know the Ministry would not allow Remus to do so, Sirius is too much like a fun uncle to raise Harry right, and Peter can barely care for himself, let alone a child."_

_James sighed. "I'll think on it," he replied. Severus began playing peek-a-boo with Harry when he heard James and Lily returning to the sitting room, delighted when he got the little one to laugh._

___—_

_Severus was in Harry's room, on the floor playing with Harry. Lily and James looked in, James again shaking his head in incredulity. "I never thought I would live to see Severus on the floor playing with a baby," he remarked. They had decided, shortly after Severus had been named Harry's godfather, to call each other by their first names._

_"And I never thought I would live to see the day James would be comfortable enough to let me into his house, let alone near his son. Or that we could actually manage to get along," Severus replied instantly. They were constantly bantering back and forth, causing Lily to laugh at their antics. He turned back to watching Harry play as Lily and James moved to the next room, to plan Harry's first birthday party._

_End of real memories_

* * *

Once his memories were organized, he recalled something and immediately knew what had happened.

"That horrid old coot, this is entirely his fault! He meddled with my memories!" Severus shouted suddenly, momentarily forgetting about Harry's presence. With the memories came long-forgotten emotions and he finally looked up at Harry, tears streaming down his face as he recalled how cruel he'd been to the boy he had always loved as his own.

"Harry…" he began, nearly choking, unsure that Harry would ever accept his explanation. The startled look on Harry's face broke his heart. _He would already have been used to me using his first name if things had gone the way they were supposed to,_ he thought to himself. Even if the boy rejected him or refused to believe what had happened, he would still exact revenge on Dumbledore, not only for binding his memories, but also for placing Harry with the magic-hating muggles that were Harry's only living relatives. And he would still make sure that someone who actually cared about Harry would become his guardian, if Harry chose not to live with him.

"Harry," he repeated, "I know an apology could never make up for the way I've treated you. This may seem a little difficult to believe, but my memories were bound." Severus shook his head in disbelief and muttered to himself, "He said he wanted it so he could bind some of his own unpleasant memories more easily. I should never have believed him."

Harry looked skeptical, unsure if his professor was joking or not. _No, I've never heard him joke. Or tell a lie, either, so he must be telling the truth._

Severus looked up at Harry, anguish written all over his face as he began his explanation. He decided to tell Harry everything—including his part in the Potters' death. If the boy still accepted him and chose to live with him, then he would need to know everything, so that no one could try to divide them with it. "Please bear with me, as I need to start from the very beginning. It is imperative that you know everything." Harry nodded, looking rather anxious. This was certainly not what he'd been expecting.

After explaining about his own childhood and his relationship with Lily and James, Severus added, "Perhaps you were already aware of this, but I used to be a Death Eater." Harry nodded, his anxiety over where this was going increasing. "I joined them, both because of the influence of my friends in Slytherin, and also because I was bitter, and the Dark Lord promised me many things."

Severus stood and began pacing as he continued to explain. "I overheard Dumbledore interviewing someone for a teaching position when I was at Hog's Head and listened in. You know by now, surely, that I put very little faith, if any, in predictions. So when I overheard Trelawny begin to give a prophecy, I was stunned. I knew it was a real prophecy and was eager for something, anything, that would get me into the Dark Lord's inner circle. Aberforth discovered me and threw me out before I'd heard the whole thing. I reported to the Dark Lord what I had overheard. He went through those who might fulfill the prophecy and picked you—you were born closer to the end of July than Neville Longbottom."

He paused and glanced at Harry, saddened by look of anger on his godson's face, but he continued anyway. "Once I knew that the Dark Lord was targeting you and your parents, it opened my eyes to his true plans, and I begged the headmaster for help. He agreed to do so and I became a spy for him. After you and your parents went into hiding, he requested that I make him a potion for grouping specific memories together, claiming that it was to aid him in binding certain memories that gave him nightmares. Now I realize that he must have slipped the potion into something I drank and then bound my memories with a spell, as it would have been too difficult to remove them. Normally I would check for something like that, but I was at the point of thinking that the headmaster could do no wrong. I trusted him implicitly. The spell is one that comes undone if the person comes in contact with something that is in those memories. Seeing you would not have broken the bindings, because, obviously, you had grown and so no longer looked similar enough to what you did when you were a baby to trigger the memories."

Sighing, he began to pace again. "Dumbledore must've replaced my real memories with fake ones. Along with those memories were feelings, and so he would've have bound my real feelings for you and replaced them with fake ones. He wants me to hate you…" Severus' face darkened as he realized the implications of Dumbledore's actions. "Your relatives hate you and Dumbledore wants _me _to hate you so that the only people who might question his reasons for doing things will not stand in his way of using you."

He stopped pacing and walked over to Harry, wincing at the maelstrom of emotions on his face. "Harry," he began quietly, anxiously wringing his hands, "I know that this is a lot of information to take in and I know that you probably justly hate me for taking the prophecy to the Dark Lord, but I want you to know that I would like to take you away from here. It…seems that there is no getting out of being the one to kill the Dark Lord, so…I would like to train you, teach you useful spells, how to duel well, and the like. However, I am willing to step aside and find someone else to take you in and train you, if that is what you wish."

Harry opened his mouth to give a scathing response and then uncharacteristically closed it before he said something he knew he might later regret. "I…give me some time to think over everything, please." Severus nodded sadly and turned to leave, but before he got very far towards the door, Harry blurted out, "I didn't mean you have to leave! You can stay…" He faltered as Severus slowly turned towards him.

"If you're sure," he responded slowly.

Harry nodded. "I...it's nice to not be all alone in this house, even though it's nice to have a break from the Dursleys. Please make yourself at home—I'll just be upstairs, thinking over everything you've said." Severus nodded and sat down on the couch, attempting to distract himself by reading through his old journal, while Harry made his way upstairs. Unable to concentrate on the journal, however, he put it aside, placed his head in his hands, and prayed to whatever gods were listening for forgiveness and that he not lose Harry for a second time.

Harry paced in his bedroom, muttering under his breath, for a good half an hour, then began venting to Hedwig. "He told Voldemort the prophecy! It's _his _fault Voldemort went after us in the first place!" Hedwig hooted and gave him a stern glare. "What?! You know it's true!" If possible, her glare became even fiercer. Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. "I wish that you could tell me what it is you're thinking." Hedwig flew over and perched herself on his bed and Harry began petting her. "It's still Peter Pettigrew's fault that Voldemort knew where to find us. And it was still Voldemort who killed Mum and Dad. Snape clearly regrets what he did...Being mad at him won't change anything, will it, girl?"

Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers in agreement. "He remained angry at his father and it turned to bitterness, which helped push him towards joining the Death Eaters. But it's a decision he regrets and he spied for Dumbledore, in an effort to atone for his mistakes. And now that Voldemort's back, he's spying for Dumbledore again, putting himself at great risk. I should forgive him, shouldn't I?" Hedwig hooted and flew back to her cage, to continue her interrupted meal. Harry paced for another half an hour, to be sure he was making the right decision, then returned to the living room, where his godfather was.

Severus had heard the pacing and the shouting and had been extremely anxious as to what it meant. When he heard Harry coming back down the stairs, he braced himself for rejection. He was floored by Harry's words of forgiveness.

**"Sir, I forgive you. Being mad at you will not change anything. You clearly regret your decision to join the Death Eaters and taking that part of the prophecy to Vol-" he corrected himself when he saw his professor flinch, "You-Know-Who, and you spied, and are spying again, in an effort to atone for those decisions. But I'm not sure I trust you enough to live with you. Perhaps we could spend some more time here before I make a decision?"

Severus released the breath he'd been holding, then smiled. "You're a great deal like your mother, you know. She forgave easily. I know it will take time for you to trust me, but you're taking a step in that direction, which is more than your father would have done—at your age, that is." His smiled slipped a little as he remembered the last part of what Harry said. "I know that after everything I've put you through, it would be hard for you to trust me. Take as much time as you need; I do not want to rush you into making a decision."

Harry smiled tentatively, storing the bit of information about his father away for later and nodded. "Thank you, sir," he replied. He was rather intrigued by his professor's refusal to make him make a hasty decision; it was not something he would have expected from his snarky teacher. _Although, he's not really been snarky at_ all, he added to himself. "I haven't finished going through everything in Mum's and Dad's trunk..." he trailed off, unsure as to how to be a good host.

Severus smiled reassuringly. "It's been a while since I saw this journal. I'll go through it while you go through the trunk." Harry smiled, relieved, as he turned back to the trunk and Severus turned to his journal.

Coming across something that looked like an album, he pulled it from the trunk and began looking at the pictures. There were pictures of him, pictures of him with his parents, pictures of him with Sirius and Remus, and pictures of him with...Harry stared at the picture of him on the floor, Severus playing with him. There was another of him in Severus' arms, happy smiles on both their faces. In another, he was on the couch, being mercilessly tickled by his godfather.

Slightly stunned, he looked for the appropriate journal; it was one his mother had written in specifically regarding him. Flipping through it, he came to the pertinent entires.

* * *

_...Severus came over today to play with Harry. I'm sure he would deny it, at least at this point, but I can tell he loves Harry as if he were his own. I'm trying to convince James to name him as Harry's godfather..._

___—_

_James and I have been discussing who to name as Harry's godfather. He still wants to name Sirius, but I've put my foot down. Harry would grow up to be undisciplined if something happened to us. I still want Severus to be Harry's godfather, but James has been stubborn on this point..._

_...Severus was over today, spending time with Harry. He loves that boy so much! And I can tell that Harry loves him just as much..._

___—_

_...I finally got James to agree to name Severus as Harry's godfather. I think after seeing how protective he is towards Harry has convinced him to do so. He has also mentioned to me that he knows that Sev is a good man, despite being a Death Eater. Just today, a neighbor came over and tried to hex Sirius, who had Harry in his arms, for some prank or other. Severus blocked the hex and whisked Harry from Sirius' arms so fast that Sirius was perplexed as to what had happened. The neighbor was very apologetic for nearly hexing Harry, but took the opportunity to send another hex at Sirius as Severus took Harry from the room..._

___—_

_...Severus has reluctantly agreed to be Harry's godfather. He is insistent that we name someone else as soon as the war is over, as he does not feel that he is worthy to be Harry's godfather. But he is very worthy. He just has a hard time seeing that..._

___—_

_Harry's first birthday is today! He is such a sweet little boy! I'm so glad we have him!_

_...Severus came over as soon as he possibly could, that being rather early this morning, as it has been several weeks since he was last here. He's missed Harry a great deal. As soon as he got here, he absconded with Harry to the playroom. Sometimes I wonder if Sev wants to adopt Harry and keep him..._

* * *

Harry looked through the pictures again, vague memories flashing in his mind. He turned to the trunk again, unaware of the dark eyes watching him closely. His mother had mentioned a video they had made of his birthday party and he was determined to find it. Once he came upon it and pulled it out, Severus spoke quietly, jolting Harry suddenly from his focus on the pictures and journal. "If you would like to watch that alone, I will go into the kitchen and make some tea, if you don't mind."

Harry's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, sir! I'm a terrible host!"

Severus waved off Harry's apology with, "Your relatives haven't cared for you properly. Watch the video, if you wish to, and I will make some tea." Harry nodded and turned to the television—knowing how to work it because of the times Dudley was too lazy to change the video himself—as Severus walked into the kitchen to make tea.

Harry watched the television, fascinated, as he saw first his mother, then his father, as they walked towards his room, hoping to surprise him, only to discover that he was already awake. There was a happy smile on his face once he saw his parents and he squealed with delight when he heard his mother's laughing, "We have a very intelligent baby boy, James! He knows it's his birthday and has woken early for the special occasion!"

The next scene was Severus on the floor with him in his playroom, chasing him around on his hands and knees, going slowly for baby Harry's benefit who was also crawling, as quickly as he could. Then he'd speed up, catch baby Harry, and blow raspberries on his stomach, or he'd start a tickle war—doing most of the tickling, although Harry got a few tickles in there, too—, then release him and start the chase all over again.

Then there was everyone singing "Happy birthday" to him, Severus on one side of him, his parents on the other. Apparently, Sirius was recording the video. After he blew out his candles, they cut the cake. After everyone had eaten cake, it was time for presents. Severus did not have much money, at that point, to spend on his godson, so he got him some picture books and gave him his old teddy bear—the one his mother had given to him on _his_ first birthday. It had been Harry's favorite gift of all. Sirius had sneered a little, but Harry had given Severus such a big hug for it that he was silenced fairly quickly.

After the presents were games, Harry clearly choosing to spend most of that time with his godfather, and then the video ended.

Harry sat there a little stunned, then made for his cupboard. Inside his trunk was the teddy bear he had always remembered fondly. Hagrid had thought to place it in his basket before leaving Godric's Hollow, so he had been told, and apparently the Dursleys had considered it raggedy enough to let him keep it—especially as it tended to keep him quiet. As he stared at the teddy bear, he recalled wishing at night for his dark-haired, dark-eyed, loving godfather to come rescue him. But he never came. He had taken it to Hogwarts, every year—as a reminder that he had been loved, once upon a time—although he had forgotten about his godfather within the first year of being at the Dursleys'. As those vague memories resurfaced, a few tears dropped down his cheek. He hastily brushed them away as the recurring thought went through his head, _Professor Snape is my godfather and he really **does** love me._

He was wary, however, because of his professor's treatment of him since his arrival at Hogwarts. _I must get to know him better first. _Nodding his head firmly, he picked up the teddy bear and walked into the kitchen, where Severus was presumably still making tea.

"Sir," Harry began, uncertain as to what to call his godfather. "I...I remember...a few vague things. The teddy bear you gave me, the one I saw in the video, it was what I held on to when I needed comfort. I remember laying in my cupboard at night, wishing that you would come rescue me. After a few months, I stopped wishing; but now I know it was not your choice. Because of the past several years, perhaps we could sit and talk and get to know each other a little better."

Severus stored the information about Harry laying in a cupboard for later as he handed Harry a cup of tea, moving so that Harry could add what he wanted. "Of course," he replied, a bit of hope shining in his eyes. Was Harry considering living with him? Harry seemed to understand what he was thinking and nodded. Severus smiled, pleased that Harry was at least _considering_ living with him.

Harry looked thoughtful for several moments then asked, "Say I were to agree to live with you—what about the blood wards? And how would we work around the Headmaster?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "All that talk Dumbledore does about blood wards always gives me a headache, you know. I know how to put up wards that are many times stronger than blood wards. As for how we would work around him…well, if nothing else, we'd go to Prince Manor. My mother was the only child of the Prince family, and so when my grandparents died, it went to me, as my mother had already passed on. No one knows of its existence, least of all how to get there. During school, I would have to pretend like I still hate you, but you're more than welcome to visit me in my quarters at any time. And we could continue the training under the guise of remedial potions, if you'd like. Or I could assign you detentions when we could continue your training."

Harry nodded, apparently satisfied by the answer, easily reading between the lines, thanks to knowing his godfather's precision with the English language. That would always be the same. His godfather was, in essence, telling him that he would always care about him and take care of him, no matter what. "What about your spying duties? Won't taking me in put you at risk?"

"Not if we're careful," Severus replied. "And there are many precautions that we would be taking to ensure that nothing is discovered." Harry nodded in understanding and Severus added, "The goblins, I believe, could assist us in getting your guardianship transferred to me without anyone else being made aware of it."

Satisfied by that answer, Harry dropped a bit of a bombshell on Severus. "What are we going to tell Sirius?"

Severus looked stunned by the question, as if he'd not thought of that. "I…we'll think on that and see what we come up with. We'll also have to come up with something believable to tell everyone else. Your friends cannot know the truth, either, at least not yet. It would put both them and us at risk."

Harry nodded in understanding and then began asking Severus about his life up to that point. "You know I have been a spy. There is little I have been doing not related to potions or preparing to spy again. I'm afraid my life has been boring. It wasn't supposed to be like that, though."

Sighing, Severus continued. "I've lived in my house in Spinner's End all my life, despite the bad memories. When your parents named me your godfather, I had decided to fix up Prince Manor, as the previous occupant had passed on and my mother had died many years before that. But once my memories were bound, those plans changed. I closed up Prince Manor and went back to Spinner's End; it's really not the best place to live, but it's a house.

"I became a Potions Master at a young age and have been teaching at Hogwarts since I started spying for Dumbledore during the first war. My potions labs stay fully equipped and I have one in each place I reside; potions has basically become my life. Potions and teaching, that is. When you came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore asked me to protect you, to keep you alive, for Lily's sake, so then that was added. And then the Dark Lord began trying to return and I knew I would need to spy again.

"I read potions journals and experiment, trying to improve potions and creating new ones. As I said, my life is boring." He looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. "My life has been missing you to make it better, more interesting. Yes, you've been in my life—as my student. But not as my godson. I would give anything to have you again in my life as my godson."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "And what about what you are like?"

Severus smirked, then winked. "You'll just have to find that out, won't you?" Harry laughed, shocked beyond anything that _Severus Snape_ had just joked and _winked_ at him. Shaking his head, Severus added, "I'm the snarky, sarcastic, greasy bat of the dungeons. What you've seen the past several years is who I really am—or at least, who I was before I had my memories bound. It was only when I was around you or your mother that I was different. You both have special qualities about you that bring out the better side of me. Your father eventually became a good friend and I got to the point where I was relaxed around him, but it was never the same. I think, though, that eventually you and your family would have rubbed off on me. I was already becoming a happier, more relaxed person. Had I taken you in after your parents died, I don't think I would be so moody. Now, I have no choice; at least, I will have to act as if I am still moody."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, going back over some of his memories of the past several years. There was second year, when he and Ron had flown Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts; Severus had been furious, but Harry now realized that Severus had only been so furious because they could have been expelled or killed. Then there was third year, when he'd joined them in the Shrieking Shack and later when they'd been faced with a werewolf. Fourth year, Severus had tried to get him out of the Triwizard Tournament, even if he'd insulted him while doing so. "Wait...so you still protected me over the years for Mum's sake?" Severus nodded. "You were rather protective of me for that reason alone. Even though you were cruel, you're not being cruel now. I've never known you to pretend to like someone. Of course, I don't know many people you actually like to be around...but still." He took a deep breath and gathered his Gryffindor courage. "I would like to spend time with you, get to know you, have you train me. Shall I go pack my things?"

Severus smiled so widely that Harry was a bit concerned that he might split his face in two. But he noticed no deception in that smile—it went all the way to his godfather's eyes and was very contagious. Harry found himself grinning from ear to ear, partly from relief, partly from true joy. Severus walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He would never become someone who liked giving hugs, but for Harry, things had always been an exception.

Harry grinned up at his godfather. "I'll go pack my things, then, and write the Dursleys a note. Would you like to help me with the note, so that we can be sure that they are not given information they shouldn't have?"**

"That is an excellent idea, Harry," Severus replied. "Then tomorrow we'll take a trip to Gringotts so that we can get your guardianship transferred to me."

Harry smiled and went to the cupboard under the stairs to retrieve his trunk, then proceeded upstairs with it to repack everything he'd taken out, as well as his clothes. While he was upstairs, Severus investigated the cupboard, having seen something on the inside of the door that caught his attention, and was flabbergasted at what he saw on the door, written in little-boy scrawl. "Harry's Room." His face darkened. The Dursleys were not going to get away with this. He'd be making a visit back here, that was for certain. Closing the cupboard door, he cleaned up the tea things and then went to the living room to wait for Harry.

Harry came back down the stairs with his trunk and walked into the living room, placed his books in his trunk and returned his parents' things to their trunk.

"Do you have everything?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, pulling out parchment, quill, and ink from his trunk, where he'd placed it so he could carry his trunk. "Now, what are we going to tell the Dursleys?"

"If we tell them you've been kidnapped, will they come looking for you?" Severus asked drily.

Harry quirked a grin. "No. Sometimes I wonder if they leave me to roam around the house freely when they're gone because they hope I'll run away."

Severus merely shook his head, partly in anger at the Dursleys for their lack of concern for Harry and partly out of incredulity that Harry said it so matter-of-factly. _Then again, if this has been going on the whole time he's been here, it wouldn't be a big deal to him._ "Perhaps we'll just tell them that you've gone to live with a family friend. That way, should Dumbledore come knocking, he won't suspect who it is you're really with. Even if Petunia might think it's me, simply because of Lily's and my friendship, he won't because of the animosity he wanted me to have towards you. He won't think it possible that I will take you in if I hate you and he won't think it possible that my _real_ memories have broken through their bindings."

Harry nodded, wrote out the note for his relatives, placed the rest of the parchment, the quill, and the ink back into his trunk, and left with Severus, trunks shrunk and light as a feather, tucked safely in Severus' robes.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you all like this…I was incredibly nervous about posting this, mostly because I'm not entirely certain that everything is written as it should be, or that everything is just how I want it, I guess. I think I'm off with Harry's reaction to Sev's explanation and Sev's reaction to his new memories; I don't think I nailed it like I wanted to. Please let me know if you spot any problems, conflicts, or things you need clarified! :D

I do know people who forgive as quickly as Harry did (although I'm not one of them! Not for something like what Sev did, anyway), and some who forgive even more quickly than that. As far as for Hedwig, my guess is that she somehow communicated her thoughts to Harry when he was petting her, through their physical connection. Maybe. But she somehow got her thoughts through to him.

And if anyone else is wondering, my best guess is that Harry recognizes that his name is a nickname for "Harold," which is why he did not react to seeing that as his name in his parents' will. Either that, or he already knew that "Harold" is his real name, having found out one way or another.

I hope I've answered everyone's questions up to this point! **Moi**, my response to your review is below. :D It's a bit lengthy, which is why I've separated it.

* * *

**Moi**, those are good points. It's interesting, now that you mention it, why he didn't take the Knight bus various places after discovering it. Maybe he didn't enjoy the experience and so never wanted to take it.

He knows Mrs. Figg, but doesn't know that she's a squib. She's rather useless in this story.

Sorry, I thought I had mentioned the year. It's after fourth, before fifth—the summer in between.

It always bothered me, too, that Harry didn't seem to ask questions, even with the "don't ask questions" rule that the Dursleys drilled into him. I mean, even with that, not doing research after spending several years with a girl who should have been in Ravenclaw? At fourteen, although I wasn't a research maniac like Hermione, I still did research and questioned things—at least here and there. But then, all our experiences are different and cause us to make different decisions.

I've wondered about what happened the morning after Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursleys' porch, too. Did Petunia scream in frustration and anger? And what was Vernon's reaction? And maybe Dumbledore cast a warming charm on Harry, but Jo forgot to write that in? Or maybe I'm being too generous to Dumbledore. Perhaps Harry was bundled up really well? Who knows… And how _did_ Vernon find out about magic? Did Petunia tell him? Did he even meet Lily and James?

Very good questions, you've set my brain into a whir, too, with them! New ideas for new stories… :D

Thanks for your review and for the compliment! Does that mean I'm some sort of inspiration, in a round-about sort of way? ;) I'm glad you like my story! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've added some things to chapter 3 so that it's not so rushed. There are some of Sev's memories, as well as pictures, a journal that Lily used specifically for things about Harry, and a video of Harry's first birthday party! The direction of the story hasn't changed, but I think adding those things makes the chapter better. Double asterisks mark the edited portions, if you don't want to reread the whole chapter.

Oh, and I can't believe I've forgotten to say this before, but thank you so much for all the reviews! They really _do_ feed my muse! :)

Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry walked with Severus to a nearby alley, from which they would apparate to Prince Manor. He was fingering the teddy bear, remembering how happy he'd been to receive it. Severus watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as they walked to the alley, his heart warmed to know that Harry still loved that teddy bear for its sentimental value. _Here I am, a Slytherin, pleased by my godson's attachment to a teddy bear because of sentiments. But it's because, even though he may have forgotten me in his memories, he never forgot me in his heart._ "Knut for your thoughts?" he asked Harry.

Sighing, Harry replied, "I'm just thinking about how much time has been wasted, how things could have been different, if only things had gone the way they were supposed to; if only Dumbledore hadn't bound your memories."

They had reached the alley by that point and Severus turned sad eyes to Harry. "We could have been family already."

Harry tilted his head to one side in contemplation before saying, "But we're family now. Maybe not legally, but that'll change soon."

Severus smiled, proud of the confidence his godson was displaying. "Indeed." He held out his arm and then asked, "Have you ever side-along apparated?" Harry shook his head. "Just hold onto my arm and we'll apparate. It will feel like you're being squeezed through a small tube or a straw and you may become nauseated, but I always carry a stomach-soothing potion, among others. Hold tight." Harry grabbed his godfather's arm in a tight grip, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in anticipation.

Harry nearly fell forward once the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube stopped. Indeed, he would have, had not his godfather caught him. He fought back his nausea, trying to stand on his own feet. A hand held out a vial to him, with a pink liquid inside. "Stomach-soothing potion," was all Severus said. Harry grabbed the vial and downed it, glad when his stomach settled.

Standing back up on his feet, he gave his godfather a slight smile. "Thanks," he replied, handing the vial back and then taking in his surroundings. They were in a beautiful valley, and as Harry followed his godfather forward, a beautiful Victorian manor appeared. It was a cream color and had boxwood bushes lining the walkway. On each side there were formal gardens with roses, snapdragons, and other flowers of various colors. In the center of each garden was a fountain, in the bottom of which were pure, white lilies.

Harry stared at it all, wide-eyed and awed. Severus smiled, recalling briefly the first time he'd seen Prince Manor after he'd graduated from Hogwarts. His response had been similar, although he had done his best to hide it, even if it had only been a goblin, and not another wizard, accompanying him. "Let's go inside. You'll have plenty of time to explore outside later," Severus spoke quietly. Harry nodded, following him into the manor.

"Master Severus!" a shrill voice greeted them. "It is good to see you, but you never told Bippy you would be coming home. Bippy has not had time to prepare things for you!"

Severus smiled fondly at the house-elf. All of the Prince house-elves were trained to speak with proper English grammar, but referring to themselves in third person was a habit ingrained so deeply, that Severus had concluded it was impossible to rid them of it. "It is all right, Bippy. It was a bit of a last-minute decision." Indicating for Harry to step forward, he added, "This is my godson, Harry Potter."

Bippy smiled widely. "Bippy remembers when Mr. and Mrs. Potter asked you to be his godfather. But then you left, soon after they went into hiding." The elf frowned, again trying to understand what might possibly have happened.

"Ah, yes, it's a long story. For now, however, would you and Mopsy prepare rooms for us? I will take Harry on a tour, as he will be staying with me, and then we would like to get settled. Take note of what things I will need to obtain. Later, I will inform you of what happened and why it has been so long since I was last here. We may need your help," Severus replied. Bippy nodded, his ears flapping, as he left to do as Severus requested.

Severus indicated for Harry to follow him, as he showed him the various rooms. There was, obviously, the foyer, as well as the sitting room, the drawing room, the music room, the dining room, the floo room, a library, and a bathroom, all on the first floor. The basement held a dueling room, a ritual room, another bathroom, a potions lab, and the kitchens. On the second floor were the bedrooms and the third floor held another library, an astronomy room, another sitting room, a bathroom, and an exercise room. On the walls hung paintings of past Princes, as well as various, beautiful scenery.

Harry looked all around him in awe, silently wondering how he was going to be able to remember where everything was, until Severus spoke up, who was smiling at the awe on Harry's face. "I know it's a lot to remember, but if you get lost and call for either Mopsy or Bippy, they will be able to help you if I am not available."

Harry looked quite relieved at the information. "Thank you, sir," he replied softly. "I...I really appreciate you being willing to take me in, Professor," he added, watching closely to see how his godfather would react.

Pain flashed briefly across Severus' face at Harry calling him "Professor" before he occluded it away. "It's not a problem, Harry. You would have been living with me already if I'd been more cautious..." He trailed off, silently berating himself for having been so careless. _Like a bloody Gryffindor_, he thought without his usual malice, seeing as his godson was a Gryffindor.

"It will do no good to dwell on the 'What ifs?' sir. I've come to that conclusion in the past few weeks. We can only rectify our mistakes where we're able, learn from them, and then move on. Nothing we do will ever change the past, but continuing to beat ourselves up over our mistakes will not change them and will only keep us from living up to our full potential," Harry said quietly. Then he shrugged and continued. "It might take a while, but once you start working at it and telling yourself that over and over, it gets easier to deal with the guilt."

Severus stared at Harry in awe for a few moments, before smiling softly. "Indeed, Harry. By the way, there is no need for you to address me as 'Professor,' at least while we are here, or when we are alone while at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," Harry responded. "But I don't know what else to call you."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wouldn't mind if you call me by my first name."

Harry looked a little uncomfortable at the idea, but tried it out anyway. "Okay...Severus," he said hesitantly. It was weird calling his godfather by his first name, but Severus looked so pleased that he was determined to become comfortable with it.

There was a quiet "pop" just before Mopsy appeared. "Master Severus, sir! Mopsy is so happy to see you!" She turned to look at Harry. "Bippy told Mopsy about young Master Harry, too. Welcome to Prince Manor, young master." Turning back to Severus, she added, "The rooms are ready, Master Severus."

Severus smiled warmly at her. "Thank you so much, Mopsy. I will take Harry up and we will go get settled. Did you make a list of things we will need?"

"The rooms have everything they need, but Bippy and I will be going through the rest of the house to see if there is anything needed," Mopsy informed him.

Severus smiled. "Thank you, Mopsy. Please thank Bippy for me, too." Mopsy bowed in acknowledgement and popped away quietly. Turning to Harry, he said, "Let me show you your room."

Harry followed Severus to the family wing and watched as he opened the door to a room, indicating for Harry to follow him in. Walking in, he noted that there was a sitting room. _Why would I need a sitting room?_ he wondered to himself.

"Each of the rooms has a sitting room; it's an old house. You can use yours in the event that you have lots of friends over and want a private place to talk to them. My room is directly across from yours, so if you need me for anything, you won't have far to go. Let's look at your room," Severus suggested, watching Harry closely.

Harry took in his bedroom, eyes wide in absolute awe. He could hardly believe that _this_ was really _his_. There was a large, four-poster bed, a large chest at the bottom of the bed, a bookshelf, a bedside table, and a floor lamp beside the bedside table. On the floor was a large rug and then he noticed three doors. Walking over to the first one, he opened it to discover a bathroom with a large tub that had what he thought might be jets, as well as a shower, toilet, and two sinks. There was also a linen closet in the bathroom, as well as a cabinet for potions.

Blinking a little in shock, he walked out and looked in the next door, which was a rather large dressing room. He looked at his godfather in curiosity. "The Princes were known for having a lot of clothes and shoes and the like. Even the men," Severus informed Harry. Harry pursed his lips in amusement, clearly trying not to laugh, making Severus smile, pleased to see his godson was amused.

Looking in the next door, he found what looked to be a study or office of some sort. It had a desk and a chair, as well as bookshelves and several lamps. "This is a study, where you could do your summer homework or you could study other subjects that interest you," Severus told him.

Harry looked rather pleased by the information and unwittingly made Severus even more angry at the Dursleys with his next comment. "Brilliant! It'll be nice not to have to wait until I get on the train to Hogwarts to do my summer homework! I had never thought until this summer, when I needed to send you that letter, about picking the lock on my old cupboard to get out my school stuff. Uncle Vernon always locks my stuff in there and keeps the key in a place I've never been able to find it."

Harry spoke so nonchalantly that it made Severus' blood boil. _He shouldn't be so used to it that it doesn't bother him. Those blasted muggles will pay big time for this!_

Harry turned to look at Severus and noted the deep scowl on his godfather's face and mistakenly thought it was directed at him. "Ummm...I've been working on my homework since I finally got out my things and the Dursleys weren't home. I promise I'll finish it as soon as possible, sir."

Severus looked startled for a moment, then shook his head to clear it enough to reassure Harry. "I'm not mad at you, Harry. I'm mad at the Dursleys for their treatment of you." Harry relaxed somewhat, but still looked a little wary, so Severus walked over and gave him a brief hug. It was a bit awkward for Harry who had hated his godfather for the past four years_—_and somewhat for Severus, too, as he was still assimilating his new memories and feelings for Harry_—_, but it gave him the reassurance he needed. "Now, why don't you get settled in and I'll go get us some tea and biscuits, since Mopsy and Bippy are busy," he suggested. Harry nodded as Severus removed his trunk from his pocket and resized it. "Oh," he added just before he left, "you can use magic when you're at Prince Manor, as the Ministry is unable to trace whether you use magic or not; the wards here are too strong for that. So if you'd like, I could teach you some spells this summer..."

Harry's face lit up with absolute delight at that pronouncement. "That'd be brilliant!" he exclaimed. Severus smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. He never would have guessed that Harry really did enjoy learning. "This is really mine?" he added in such a quiet voice that were it not for Severus' excellent hearing, he never would have heard it.

Placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, he spoke softly. "Yes, Harry, it's really yours."

* * *

After Severus had made the tea, he returned to Harry's rooms and set the tray down on a side-table in the sitting room. Knocking on the door to Harry's room, he also poked his head around it. "Would you like some help? I have the tea and biscuits under a warming charm."

Harry shook his head. "I'm done unpacking, Severus," he replied. _Merlin, it still feels weird calling him that!_ he thought to himself.

"Good," Severus said, smiling warmly at Harry. "Let's have some tea and biscuits and then I think we should get to bed. We have quite a bit to do tomorrow." Harry looked at him in curiosity, but Severus merely motioned for Harry to follow him out to the connected sitting room.

After watching closely to see how Harry took his tea and after making his own, he began talking to Harry about what they would be doing the next day. "First, we need to visit Gringotts to get your guardianship transferred to me. I would also like for you to look at whatever inheritance your parents left you, to be sure it is all still there. If Dumbledore was willing to trifle with the Potters' will and my memories, then I would not be certain that anything else was left untouched. I also need to set up some wards at my home in Spinner's End to alert me to when anyone visits me or floo calls me. We also have some things we need to talk about. I would like to talk to you about your time at the Dursleys, if you're comfortable with it, so that I might know how to deal with them once they return from their vacation. Also, I would like to show you, in my pensieve, my memories that had been bound, if you'd like to see them. If nothing else, I would like to tell you more about my childhood. From what you've told me about the Dursleys, I believe our childhoods are very similar.

"Now, I am, and always have been, a very private man, Harry, but for you, I've always made exceptions. That is, before my memories were bound, I always made exceptions for you. I just want you to know that I understand, at least to some extent, what you've been through and that I want to be here for you, if you just want to talk, if you need advice, if you want to vent your frustrations; whatever it's for, I want to be here for you. Always."

Harry looked thoughtful as he finished his biscuit and tea. "I'm not sure how much I'm comfortable telling you, but I'll think on it. You don't have to show me the memories or tell me about your childhood if you're not comfortable with it, but I'll admit to curiosity about both. And thanks for the suggestion to check my inheritance. Merlin knows what else has been tampered with. I...appreciate, as well, your willingness to be here for me. It will take a while before I feel comfortable enough with you for that, but I appreciate it all the same."

Severus nodded. He knew it would take Harry time to trust him _that_ much, especially after all he was sure Harry had been through. Having finished his tea and biscuits, Severus banished the tray to the kitchen, where the house-elves would take care of everything. He was momentarily taken aback when he felt Harry wrap his arms around him in a quick hug, before his godson stepped back and stuttered out an apology.

"I...I'm so so-sorry. It j-just seemed like you d-didn't mind it earlier a-and I haven't had a l-lot of hugs in my l-life and w-with the v-vague m-memory I have of you, it j-just seemed okay for m-me to h-hug you. I-I'm sorry, sir. G-Goodnight, sir," Harry added before fleeing into his room.

Severus stood stunned for a few moments before smiling contentedly. He should let his godson know he hadn't minded the hug; he had, in fact, been very pleased that Harry had wanted to hug him. Knocking on the door, he requested permission to enter, which Harry granted with obvious trepidation. Harry was already in his bed, having clearly hurried to change into his pyjamas. Sitting on the side of the bed, he gently told his godson, "I did not mind the hug. In fact, and this is something that I rarely admit, it warmed my heart to know that you wanted to hug me. In the future, do not hesitate to hug me if you want to, unless we happen to be away from here or in a place that is not private when we are away from here."

Harry smiled shyly and moved closer to Severus, as he was currently closer towards the middle of the bed than either side. "Thanks, Severus. For everything," he replied.

Severus smiled and gave Harry a hug, gently kissing the top of his head. "It's good to have my memories back, because it's good to remember how much I've always truly loved you as if you were my own son." He felt Harry stiffen in surprise before he added, "And it's good to have you back, with me, where you belong now."

Harry was completely surprised when Severus admitted to loving him as a son. "Really?" he asked, pulling back from his godfather a bit. "You really think of me as your son?" At Severus' confirming nod, he smiled and rested his head against his godfather, feeling content and feeling truly _home_, like he belonged, for the first time in his life. Yes, he had Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts, but this was different. It was even different with Sirius, as he was a bit more like a fun uncle than a parent. He wasn't sure how much he would tell Severus about his life with the Dursleys, but as far as he could tell, there was very little, if not nothing at all, that he could do to make Severus stop loving him. _As a son_. He thought about how the Weasleys treated their sons and smiled. "It'll be nice to have someone looking out for me. Yes, I have Ron and Hermione and Sirius, but...it's different. Maybe it doesn't make sense, but it does seem different somehow."

Severus tightened his hold on Harry. "I'm pleased you think that, because I believe it _is_ different. Ron and Hermione are your friends and are your age, and Black is probably more like a fun uncle, am I right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I...I finally feel like I'm somewhere I truly belong, like...like I'm _home_."

Severus smiled and then called for Bippy. "Yes, Master Severus?" the house-elf asked.

"Please go to Spinner's End and make sure the headmaster has not tried to contact me," Severus requested. Bippy nodded and then quietly popped away.

"Why would the headmaster have tried to call you?" Harry inquired.

"Because if you no longer think of the Dursleys' home as your home, the blood wards might have fallen and the headmaster might have something to alert him to that," Severus informed Harry.

"Oh," Harry replied.

Bippy popped back in and told Severus, "As far as Bippy can tell, Master Severus, no one has tried to contact you at Spinner's End. But Bippy has set up some wards to alert Bippy if someone tries to contact you so that Bippy can then tell you."

"Thank you, Bippy," Severus replied with a smile. Bippy bowed in acknowledgement and popped away again. Turning to Harry, he added, "It would appear that Dumbledore is, as yet, unaware of you vacating Privet Drive. Let us hope it stays that way a little longer." He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "When are your relatives supposed to be returning from their vacation?"

"In a few days. It's one of the main reasons I was hoping you wouldn't wait too long before visiting me; I knew I'd be in a lot of trouble if you showed up while they were there," Harry added.

Severus sighed and then smiled. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. I will not let anything happen to you and once I've spoken with Bippy and Mopsy, they will be even more alert than usual, to make sure that nothing happens to you. And we will put other precautions in place, so that you will always be as safe as we can get you. Now, let's get some sleep." He pulled away from Harry and placed a kiss on his head.

Harry smiled at Severus. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus made his way to his room and changed into his pyjamas, thinking about what they could do to ensure Harry's safety. Both Harry and Severus went to sleep, completely content for almost the first time in their lives and blissfully unaware of the revelations that would tilt their world upside down once again.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Moi**, I keep forgetting to reply to your review for "Handle with Care." I told myself I would when I was writing chapter 3, then I forgot to, so I told myself I would add it to chapter 4, and forgot to again! I'll try to remember to do so when I put up the edited chapter 4 and chapter 5, but I promise I'm not ignoring you! You're supposed to remind me to reply when I go to post the next chapter! ;)

I'm glad I can be an inspiration. And I'm sure you could be a great fanfic writer if you really wanted to be. :) But I appreciate the ideas. They certainly do help prevent writer's block! :D

I'm glad you liked the chapters and hope this one's just as good as the others! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter was graciously beta-read by hazeldragon. It's because of her that this chapter is getting posted now, because I was really wary of posting it. So don't forget to thank her! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Harry woke up, forgetting where he was for a moment, before he remembered the events of the previous day. The newness of his situation had driven away the nightmares he'd been having since his first year at Hogwarts, when he'd stopped Voldemort from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. Thus, he had not had any nightmares that night. After stretching, he laid in bed for a few moments, a contented smile on his face. His life was changing, for the better. Getting up, he pulled out some clothes and went to take a shower. Once he was done with his shower (surprised to find his clothes mended and shrunk to fit him—no doubt the work of one of the house elves; he made a mental note to thank them later), he walked out of his room and tried to remember where the dining room was.

As he stood thinking, trying to remember which direction to go, Severus came out of his own room. He smiled upon seeing Harry, before he noticed how thin Harry was. Relief flashed across Harry's face as he returned the smile. "Good morning, Severus," he greeted his godfather.

Severus stared at him for a few moments, having never noticed how thin Harry was, before clearing his throat. "Good morning, Harry," he replied hoarsely, still in shock over how thin his godson was. _How did I miss this?_ he thought to himself.

Harry shifted nervously on his feet. "I...ummm...know this is probably a shock. The Dursleys give me Dudley's hand-me-downs, and he's quite large. When I came out of the shower, my clothes had been mended and shrunk to fit me. I...didn't exactly want you to find out like this. I usually hide how thin I am with extra clothes, but I didn't think of that in the newness of having clothes that actually fit."

Severus sighed, saddened at what he knew Harry had probably been through, and mentally added shopping for new clothes for Harry to the list of things they needed to do. Warding Spinner's End could wait, as Bippy had already put up a ward. Smiling sadly, he said, "Did you sleep well last night?" At Harry's nod, he added, "Good, I'm glad. Wait here, I'll get you a nutrient potion and one to stimulate your appetite." Once he had returned with the potions, he asked, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Harry told him and the two walked down to the dining room together, Harry taking in everything he saw to refresh his memory. He hovered in the doorway until Severus looked at him perplexed. When Severus showed him his room, he had realized that his godfather's ideas were different than the Dursleys'. He was now attempting to figure out which ones were the same as the Dursleys'. Apparently, Severus wanted him to sit at the table, unlike the Dursleys, who barely even let him eat anything, and when he did eat, it was either outside or in his cupboard, never at the table. When they sat down at the table, Severus at the head and Harry to his left, the food appeared in front of them.

As he had been made to do at the Dursleys, Harry waited for Severus to serve himself first. The Weasleys had always made it clear that he should not wait to serve himself, but he was unsure as to what his godfather's opinion was on the matter. _After all_, he reasoned, _Severus might consider it disrespectful if I serve myself before he's finished serving himself._

Severus paused when he realized Harry was not moving to put any food on his plate. "Harry?" he asked quietly. Once he had Harry's attention, he continued. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was just..." _How do I explain it to him? _Harry wondered as he bit his lip in uncertainty. Making a decision, he took a deep breath. "At the Dursleys', I am always required to wait before getting my food; I am only allowed the leftovers, if there are any. They...never let me eat at the table, either." He watched as Severus gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white and heard him struggle to breathe.

Severus fought to calm himself down when he heard how the Dursleys had treated his beloved godson. _And to think, all this could have been avoided had I been more cautious. No, Harry doesn't want me to continue to feel guilty about it. I need to accept the lesson and move on. But for the Dursleys to do this to him—every summer! How did I miss it?_

Turning his eyes to Harry once he had calmed himself somewhat, he choked out, "I am sorry, Harry, to hear that they treated you in such a way." Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Harry's arm in reassurance. "You will _always_ have a room here, you will _always _have food, you will _always_ be allowed to eat at the table, and you _do not_ have to _ever_ wait for me to serve myself before you get your food. There is more than enough for both of us." Eying Harry critically, he added, "Besides, you need to gain weight. Those blasted muggles have ensured that you are underweight and your growth stunted. Over the rest of this summer, we will change that. We will also go shopping for some new clothes for you today. Bippy has already warded Spinner's End well enough, so it can wait."

Harry nodded that he understood what Severus said and then replied, "Thank you, sir. I do not wish to interrupt your schedule, though. It's really not that important for me to get new clothes—I've been wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs for as long as I can remember, so a day or two more won't hurt."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself, lest he demand for Harry to tell him where the Dursleys had gone on their vacation so that he could torment them and then make sure they died a slow, painful, horrible death; Harry worried that his godfather was getting exasperated with him. Once Severus felt he had himself under control, he slipped out of his seat and knelt beside Harry's chair. "Harry," he began slowly, "before my memories were bound, you were the most important person in my life. You were the reason I interacted with anyone outside of the Dark Lord's meetings. My life was always focused on you. When Lily became pregnant, I was already Marked, but from the moment I found out about you, my life had been about protecting you and by extension, your parents.

"Even after my memories were bound, it seemed I could not stop thinking about you, although it was to hate you, thanks to the fake memories, and to wonder how spoiled you were. Now that I have my memories back, I no longer hate you, but you are still the focus of my life. You are still my world. I told you last night and I'll say it again, you are like a son to me. Parents provide their children's necessities, of which proper clothing is one.

"My schedule, for today and undoubtedly for the rest of the summer, will be focused on you; helping you, training you, listening to you, teaching you, protecting you, whatever you need or want. Even after summer ends, as long as you are not in class and I am not teaching. If something should come up that is necessary, then I will not hesitate to rearrange my plans and my schedule. Proper clothing is absolutely necessary; your needs and wants are the most important to me. I would do anything to be sure that you are safe, happy, healthy, and that you have everything you need. If I thought it a bother to change my schedule, I would not have even taken you from the Dursleys." Severus took a deep breath, hoping he'd gotten his point across.

Apparently he had, for Harry gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Severus," he said, pulling away. "I'm sorry to keep doubting you like this, but—"

"Harry," Severus interrupted gently before the boy could get going on his explanation. "I know it will take time for you to fully trust me. Even if you know in your head that you can trust me, you have been treated so badly, for so long, that you've accepted that treatment as normal. It will take some time for the subconscious mentalities the Dursleys' treatment of you has given you to be replaced. And it will take time for your heart to accept that I really do mean what I say. Remember that I went through a very similar childhood. _Very _similar. I know what you're feeling." Pulling Harry to him in another hug, he added, "I love you, kiddo."

Harry nearly broke with Severus' last sentence, but he managed to keep his tears back. "Thank you." He spoke very quietly. "I...I'll keep that in mind." Severus sighed, hoping desperately that Harry fully understood what he was saying, that he didn't need to apologize for automatic reactions that had been drilled into him for almost fourteen years.

Harry drank his potions as Severus instructed him to do and then they ate in a thoughtful silence. Once they were done, everything vanished back to the kitchens. Severus spoke up once again. "Once you are ready to go, we will first go to muggle London to get you some muggle clothes, then we will go to Madame Malkin's for wizard clothes. We may stop at a few other stores, as well. Gringotts will be the last stop, as we will get the guardianship transferred and then we will request to look through your vaults in the same visit. Should you discover anything upsetting, I do not wish for you to have to wait to get your clothes on another day."

Holding up his hand as he saw Harry about to speak, he added, "I know you probably don't have any muggle money and you probably don't have enough to get an entire new wardrobe at Madame Malkin's. You have no need to worry about money—I will pay for everything. I _want_ to pay for everything. You are my godson and my world; I have no one else to care about or spend my money on. I doubt our shopping trip will make even so much as a dent in my vault. And I _do not_ want you to try and pay me back. In fact, I absolutely forbid you from trying to pay me back. If you do, you will be writing sentences until you form a new mentality."

Harry swallowed his protests, recognizing Severus' fierce stubbornness about it as proof of how much he truly cared. He furiously swiped at the tears that were beginning to fall, bowing his head in an effort to hide them. Severus, misunderstanding Harry's tears, quickly attempted to reassure him that he wasn't mad. He took Harry in his arms and shushed him, running his hand soothingly over and through his hair. It perplexed him greatly when Harry merely cried harder, causing him to rock Harry back and forth gently and drop kisses on his head every now and then. Once he had calmed down, he explained.

"I've never had anyone care so much about me that they would threaten me for trying to keep them from caring for me. It's a new concept for me and it...it's helping me heal from all the things I've been through. Thank you, sir," Harry whispered. Severus pulled away from Harry and wiped the remnant of the tears. "Let's go shopping," Harry added.

"All right, if you're okay now." At Harry's nod, Severus continued. "We will need to wear glamours, even in the muggle world." Understanding that it would be dangerous for anyone to catch sight of them together without the glamours, Harry nodded again. "Very well. Is there anything you wanted to take with you? Besides your wand and the pertinent documents to get your guardianship transferred..."

Harry shook his head. "No, sir." Severus nodded and then placed the glamours on themselves after Harry had retrieved his wand and the necessary documents. He instructed Harry to always carry his wand with him, shrunk the documents, and placed them in his pocket. Then they walked out and apparated to an alley in muggle London after telling the house-elves about the packages they would be sending back to the manor.

* * *

After a bit of a stressful, but otherwise uneventful, shopping expedition in muggle London and in Diagon Alley—due to Harry's insecurities and uncertainties about shopping for clothes for himself _and_ having someone else pay for it—they made their way to Gringotts, where they requested to speak with Nanenok, the goblin in charge of guardianships and adoptions—whether by blood, legally, or magically. Nanenok greeted them and led them to an office which had privacy wards and silencing spells that activated once the door closed.

"What is it you wish to see me about today?" the aged goblin asked kindly. He was one of the few goblins who had gained wisdom through the years and had discovered that if you were kind to the wizards, they would most likely be kind to the goblins. Oh, there were certainly exceptions, but he'd had good experiences with being kind to the wizards. He had also learned that if a goblin was fair, honest, and had integrity, wizards were more likely to trust that goblin.

Removing the glamours on Harry and himself, Severus answered solemnly. "We recently discovered that the Potters had wished for me to become Harry's guardian should anything happen to them." Recalling what Minerva had told him about Nanenok, he told the goblin a little more than he might have told to another. "My memories had been bound by Albus Dumbledore, which is why I did not remember being named Harry's godfather. However, this summer, Harry discover a trunk in which were items that revealed some interesting information. Upon sight of a journal I had asked Lily Evans Potter to keep safe, the memories broke from their binding and I remembered everything. There was also a will, untampered with, in which I am named as Harry's godfather.

"Harry had been placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, by Dumbledore. Lily stated specifically that under no circumstances was Harry to live with Petunia and Dumbledore knew this. And she knew her sister well. He has not been treated well by Petunia and her family. I am requesting for Harry's guardianship to be transferred to me, without anyone else finding out—most especially Dumbledore or the ministry. It is my belief that, as Dumbledore was made an executor of the Potters' will, along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, that it was he who tampered with their will."

The goblin frowned. Harry Potter was not just famous in wizarding circles—he was famous amongst the goblins, as well. After all, Lord Voldemort had targeted goblins; when they had recognized how sinister his plans were, they had resisted, angering the Dark Lord, who had then begun killing goblins, along with wizards and muggles.

"Albus Dumbledore has been interfering with Mr. Potter's life? We must check his accounts, as well, then. Wait here one moment, please," Nanenok requested before walking out. He returned a few moments later with several documents in his hands, looking through them as he walked, a grim expression on his face. "I have here," he began, "Mr. Potter's account documents, as well as the copy of the Potters' will they left here with us. Griphook has been in charge of Mr. Potter's account, so this is the first I have looked at these. He is lackadaisical, at best, when it comes to ensuring the security of wizards' accounts."

He requested to see the documents they had brought with them while handing them the ones he had of Harry's account. Severus handed the requested documents to the goblin and looked at the ones of Harry's account first, Harry watching him closely to see his reaction. His face went white with shock, then anger, as a low growl was heard. Severus was, to put it mildly, extremely infuriated by what he read, as evidenced by the string of curses that followed the growl. Handing the documents to Harry, he got up and paced in an effort to keep himself from tracking down Albus Dumbledore and torturing him. He knew the entirety of the prophecy, as Dumbledore had made the mistake of telling him before binding the memory with his other memories.

Harry looked at the parchments and read.

_**The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter**_

_We, James Harold Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter, of sound mind and body, do hereby declare our wishes to be fulfilled upon our death. To our son, Harold James Potter, we leave all our possessions, save the following:_

_To Sirius Black, we leave our greatest treasure and all that goes with him: our son, Harold James Potter, to care for as his own and to hold in trust all our possessions for him. He is Harry's godfather._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave the painting of the woman and the wolf that he always liked._

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave the blue sphere he had always loved to look at._

_We wish to be buried in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow._

Just like the one that had been in his parents' trunk, it was signed and notarized. Looking at it more closely, he noted the difference in the color of the places that had been tampered with. It was a subtle difference, but he had long ago learned to pick up on subtle differences in color, as it was sometimes the difference between being beaten severely and being beaten _very_ severely (sometimes it was a subtle spot of dust or a subtle difference in the shade of one of Petunia's flowers). He pursed his lips in irritation. No doubt the headmaster had tampered with it. He looked at the next document.

_People authorized to access the Potter vaults:_

_James Harold Potter (owner of vault)_

_Lily Rose Evans Potter (added by James Potter as co-owner)_

_Harold James Potter (added by James and Lily Potter as heir)_

_Severus Tobias Snape (added by James and Lily Potter as trustee for Harold James Potter; removed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Albus Dumbledore (added by self; executor of Potters' will)_

_Molly Weasley (added by Albus Dumbledore as able to withdraw funds as needed when authorized with a signed note from Albus Dumbledore)_

_Ronald Weasley (added by Albus Dumbledore as able to withdraw funds)_

_Hermione Jane Granger (added by Albus Dumbledore as co-owner of vault; removed by self)_

_Ginerva Weasley (added by Albus Dumbledore as co-owner of vault after Hermione Jane Granger's removal)_

Harry's face paled as he moved to the next list.

_Inheritance:_

_Harold James Potter_

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor_

_Evans Cottage_

_Peverell Castle_

_Monies (in total):_

_7,987,054,000 Galleons, 9,000 Sickles, 7,000 knuts_

Harry quickly turned to the final document, which listed withdrawals and deposits.

_Withdrawals made by persons other than Harold James Potter:_

_2,000 galleons per annum by Albus Dumbledore for the Dursleys, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, and the Order of the Phoenix._

_Invisibility cloak, James Potter's and Lily Potter's wands, and the Potters' will by Albus Dumbledore_

_500 galleons by Ronald Weasley_

_5,000 galleons by Ginerva Weasley_

_50 galleons by Molly Weasley for Harold James Potter's school supplies_

_Deposits made by persons other than Harold James Potter:_

_Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, the Gaunt family ring, the Potter's will, numerous dark arts books and other objects with dark magic by Albus Dumbledore_

_Evening gowns, books on household charms,__ amortentia potions, and furniture by Ginerva Weasley_

Harry felt as if he were about to be sick. A bucket was conjured and placed in front of him, but he barely noticed as the possible implications of the information he now possessed whirled around in his head. He vomited into the bucket and then looked up at his godfather, tears running down his face. "How could they do this to me?" he whispered as Severus wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

While Harry had been reading over the documents, Severus had paced back and forth, his face red with anger. _How dare the headmaster mess with Harry's life like this! And for him to include the two youngest Weasleys in this scheme! He attempted to involve the Granger, as well, but she deigned not to join in. I wonder why she never said anything about this?_

Severus thought over the objects Dumbledore and Ginny had placed in the Potter vaults. _I wonder...why would Albus place dark objects and books in the Potter vaults? He wants to use Harry as the one to kill the Dark Lord. _He went over the information again and again in his mind until he came to a possible conclusion. _Perhaps, once the war is over, he wants to use those books and objects as supposed evidence that Harry is preparing to be the next dark lord..._ He thought furiously for a few more moments and had to grip his chair to keep from falling at the thought that crossed his mind. _He wants everyone who might stop him out of his way. He wants to be in control of the wizarding world._

Quickly occluding away the information and his anger, he turned to see how Harry was taking the new information and noticed he looked a little green. Quickly conjuring a bucket, he placed it in front of his godson just in time, although he doubted that Harry had really noticed it. Just then, Harry looked up at him and whispered, "How could they do this to me?" Tears streamed down his own cheeks as he witnessed his godson's pain, prompting him to envelope Harry in his arms, who buried his face in Severus' chest and cried.

They turned to Nanenok when the goblin cleared his throat after several minutes. He had carefully looked over the documents Severus had given him and noted that they were untampered with. "I am very sorry about all of this. We can summon the items removed from your vault and charge Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley with thievery—meaning they will have to make financial reparations—, as well as remove the items placed in your vault, save for the tampered will, by Albus Dumbledore and Ginerva Weasley and place them in their respective vaults, should you so wish. Although, the items with dark magic, including the locket, diadem, and Gaunt family ring, should be destroyed. The Weasley family will not be implicated, save for the two youngest."

Severus and Harry nodded solemnly. "The locket, diadem, and ring have dark magic?" Severus inquired.

Nanenok nodded solemnly. "I am uncertain as to what dark magic they have, but it is there, nonetheless."

Severus frowned, then looked at Harry. "I think we will need some time to think about how we would like to proceed. If we could have the guardianship papers?"

Nanenok nodded. "Take all the time you need. I can easily transfer care of Mr. Potter's vaults to myself. It is a little-known fact that I also take care of a few wizards' accounts. And I think you should know that you also have the possibility of adoption, by blood, magic, or just legally, should you so wish. It is more secure than a guardianship. Blood adoption is more secure than the others, and adoption all three ways is more secure than just blood adoption. I thought you should know all your options." He handed the guardianship documents to Severus. "Would you like to think over everything while here, or would you like to return at a later day and time? If you should like to stay here while you think it over, I can bring you some tea and refreshments."

"Thank you, Nanenok, we will keep it in mind," Severus replied. He looked at Harry and asked, "Would you like to stay here and think over everything?" At Harry's nod, he told the goblin, "We will stay here, then." Nanenok nodded and disappeared through the door to get Harry and Severus the promised tea and refreshments.

Sitting in a chair beside Harry, Severus began. "I know this is a lot to take in. It's startled me, to say the least, that the youngest Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley would be involved. It would appear, however, that Miss Granger has refused to involve herself in whatever it is that is being planned. Perhaps she was obliviated to keep her from saying anything. However, we need to decide what to do."

Harry took a deep breath. "I would like them to be charged, although as quietly as possible. I really don't want more attention over this. My life is hard enough already." Sighing, he continued. "We will need to test everyone to see where their loyalties truly lie. Hermione, from what I can tell, is a true friend, although whether I continue to believe that will depend on why she never said anything." Taking the list of people with access to his vault, he grabbed another piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from the desk.

Severus looked over his godson's shoulder to see what he was writing. It was a new list, with the people originally authorized and no others. Looking up, Harry told Severus, "I would like this to be the list of people with access to my vault. The objects with dark magic should be destroyed and the other items returned to their respective owners. Although, if the items without dark magic were purchased with my money, they should be sold."

Severus sighed and placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. This was quite a lot for either of them to take in, and Severus could tell that the betrayal of his friends was hurting Harry deeply. At least Miss Granger was apparently smart enough not to join in. Harry rested his head against Severus as he wondered what he had ever done to deserve this, and said as much to his godfather.

"You've not done _anything_, Harry. It is my hypothesis that Albus has a plan regarding the wizarding world and he can't have anyone in the way. If my hypothesis is correct, then he is using you to rid the world of the Dark Lord and will then use the dark arts books and objects with dark magic to get you out of the way should you threaten his plans after defeating the Dark Lord. Perhaps, that is, if using the youngest two Weasleys does not work."

Harry pressed his face into Severus' side for a few moments, just wanting to forget about everything and go back to his life as it was before. Well, minus being at the Dursleys'. But, he knew that would be impossible and in the end, it was better to know so that he could do something about it.

Severus, for his part, decided that perhaps they should begin training that day, after they returned to Prince Manor. Doing something physical like swordfighting or dueling or weightlifting or running had always been a good way to release his frustrations. Although, he'd not done much of that for the past almost fourteen years. Maybe they'd start with running or weightlifting, for Harry's sake. It would be hard to try and learn something that needed strategy when one was frustrated. _I'd still like to hunt Albus __down and rip him apart with my bare hands, _he thought. _But Harry doesn't need a godfather in Azkaban._

Nanenok reappeared with the promised tea and refreshments. "Here you are, sirs. If there is anything else I may do for you, please let me know." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder encouragingly. As they made their tea and selected some food, Harry informed the goblin of his decisions regarding his vault, the headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as Ron and Ginny. "And regarding the possibility of adoption?" Nanenok asked.

"Erm..." Harry hesitated, not wanting to offend his godfather, but not wanting to rush into anything, either.

Severus squeezed his shoulder again, reassuringly. "Perhaps we should start with the guardianship and then go from there?" he suggested with a smile.

Harry nodded, relieved. "Yeah. I want to do things right and adoption is a pretty big step. It'll be something I'll keep in mind, though."

"Very well," Nanenok replied. He then showed them how to fill out the guardianship paper and where to sign. "If you do not wish to wait, or do not wish to try and get the Dursleys to sign the papers, then we will need a testimony from Mr. Potter regarding the Dursleys' treatment and anything you yourself have noticed, Mr. Snape, that indicate anything that would require a transfer of guardianship." Harry looked rather uneasy at this. "It does not have to be _everything_, even examples of neglect over the years would do and it will only ever be seen by me. I will also not speak to anyone about what you write, unless you should ask me to."

Harry looked relieved and Nanenok told them to write down their statements. Severus conferred quietly with Harry, not wanting to reveal more to the goblin than Harry wanted revealed. In the end, Severus wrote about what he had seen in the Dursleys' home, as well as some of the behavior he'd noticed from Harry, how thin Harry was, and the things Harry had told him about the Dursleys. Harry wrote about the chores he'd been made to do, about rarely being allowed to eat, and about how they would often leave him, alone, while they went off traveling to various places, especially during the summer.

Once they were done writing and had signed their names, Nanenok took the parchments, read over them briefly, signed his own name, and placed them with the guardianship papers. The papers glowed gold for a few moments. Nanenok smiled at them. "Congratulations. You are now officially guardian and ward. The papers at the Ministry have also been changed, but it will not be noticed; at least, not yet." He handed them what looked like an ordinary stick. "Should your guardianship be contested once it is discovered, we would then have no choice but to go through the adoption. Hold on to this stick and say my name, Nanenok, should there be an emergency and you have no other way to get to me. It will bring you directly to where I am."

Harry's face paled when he realized it was a portkey, but then he felt the reassuring weight of his godfather's hand on his shoulder. "It is all right, Harry. I will be right there with you, should we need to use it." He then turned to Nanenok and explained why Harry was so afraid of using a portkey.

"Ah, yes, I had heard of that. I am sorry to hear about your experience, Mr. Potter. Your life has not been an easy one. It is my hope that these recent events in your life," they all knew he was referring to finding that trunk in the Dursleys' attic and subsequent events, "are an indication that good changes are happening in your life." Nanenok bowed to them and showed them out as they thanked him.

Severus apparated them to Prince Manor and called for Bippy and Mopsy. "Yes, Master Severus?" Bippy asked.

"I need you to ready the training room for running and weight-lifting," Severus informed them, "and then Harry and I have some things we need to tell you."

"Yes, Master Severus," they replied, popping away to do as they were bid.

Severus turned to Harry. "I thought you might like to work out some of your frustration and anger through running and weight-lifting. I know it's lunch time, but perhaps since we ate something at Gringotts, you'd like to work out some of your energy? It's up to you."

Harry nodded. "It's a great idea, really. I'll just go get changed, then, yeah?"

Severus smiled. "Yes. I'll go up, too, since I'm not running or lifting weights in what I have on right now." They walked up the stairs, Severus with an arm around Harry. His godson was the only thing keeping him from running off to find Albus Dumbledore and the youngest two Weasleys and hexing them into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: I know someone's going to ask it, so I'll beat you to the punch. This story writes itself, so sometimes something slips into the story in a later chapter that renders the need for additional information in a previous chapter absolutely necessary.

Therefore, when Harry knew that Severus was coming to visit (most likely shortly after Hedwig arrived without a reply to Harry's letter telling Severus where he lived), he put on his school robe to hide how thin he truly was, as well as additional layers of clothes and the state of his clothes. Severus did not comment on this as he barely noticed what with, at the beginning, his ever-increasing curiosity, and then later, with all the information he was receiving and having to assimilate. When Harry had changed into his pyjamas, he still had on all the extra layers of clothes, the pyjamas hiding them well enough. Hope that explains it well enough!

Please review and let me know what you think! :D

* * *

**Moi**, I've replied to your review for "Handle with Care" and will get it up soon! I've added it to the end of chapter 3 so that I wouldn't forget about it. :D

I can understand an aversion to reading (I think) if it reminds you of your school days. Or...maybe not. Why would anyone have an aversion to reading? ;) Seriously, though, I think most of us develop aversions to things that remind us of unpleasant experiences.

Yes, I just _had_ to include the house-elves! They can help protect Harry, too. And with Sev's genial personality towards Harry, I thought it only fair that Sev treat his house-elves well.

Thanks for your review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I feel _terrible_! Not only do I make you wait a month for an update, but this chapter is about only half as long as the previous ones! But...my inspiration for my stories is gone and between that and preparing to go back to school, the holidays, and *grins sheepishly* reading other fanfics, I've not had much time to write, either. Once I get to school, I will most likely not have much, if any, time to write, so I am making an effort to wrap up my stories. Then, once the year-long, intense program is over, if I have the time and inspiration, I will write sequels for my stories. Thank you so much for your patience!

I also wish to thank each and every one of you for your reviews and I apologize for not replying to them...

Also, there is mention of spanking as a punishment for life endangerment. If this offends you, I am sorry, but I think that it is necessary in the case of life endangerment. In fact, it could probably be considered a light punishment for life endangerment. Hmmm...mulling this one over, now...

Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but you all have been so patient that I decided to go ahead and update once I got to a good stopping point. Sooo...here's chapter 6! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Severus met Harry outside of their rooms after Mopsy had informed him that the training room was ready. She had popped back to the training room to wait with Bippy, while Severus waited for Harry. As they walked down, Harry went over everything in his head that had happened in the last two days. _Has it really only been two days?_ he asked himself. _It seems like it was a lifetime ago that I was at the Dursleys'._

Severus was watching Harry as he tried to process everything, knowing that running and lifting weights would help. He wasn't quite sure how, but physical activity always seemed help him think and he knew it would help his godson, too.

When they reached the training room, Severus was pleased to see that Bippy and Mopsy had chairs and refreshments already set out in preparation for their talk. Harry looked around and took in everything. There was a track that looked like it was probably ¼ mile, like tracks at muggle schools and training organizations, like at the YMCA Dudley had talked about. Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley there in an effort to get him in shape. On one side of the room was the exercising equipment.

They sat down and Severus began to fill in the house-elves on what was going on. Bippy and Mopsy looked very angry and horrified by what Severus told them about what the headmaster had done (Severus made a mental note not to get on the bad side of his house-elves) and vowed to protect Harry ("Headmaster Dumbledore won't be able to get anywhere _near_ young Master Harry if _we _have any say in the matter!"), informing him that he need only call out their names, no matter where he was, and they would come to his aid. "We can pop in and out of places silently, young master, if needed. Most of the time we do not, in order to alert you or Master Severus that we are there, but we _do_ have that ability."

"Thank you," Harry replied quietly.

"Anything for you and Master Severus," they promised, then popped away when Severus dismissed them.

Severus showed him the different weight-lifting equipment he had, but Harry decided he wanted to start with running first. After all of the scrubbing, weeding, pushing, and pulling he did during the summer, he felt he needed to exercise his legs a bit more. Perhaps he would do some weight-lifting later.

As he ran, he again thought over everything that had happened. Severus had been extremely kind to him so far and had not pushed him into anything. Well, maybe except for getting new clothes, but even then, he'd been reassuring.

_Earlier that day_

_They were in a mall in muggle London, Harry looking extremely uncomfortable as he looked through the rack of clothes. Severus was also looking at some of the clothes, trying not to watch Harry in the hope that he would feel more free to choose whatever he wanted—within reason, of course. He still couldn't understand why all the teenage muggles were in a rage over pre-stained and pre-ripped jeans. Glancing towards Harry, he saw him peek at the price tag on a good-quality pair of trousers, then turn away from them. Sighing to himself, he walked over to Harry, sensing that his godson needed some reassurance._

"_Harry, what's wrong? Do you not like any of the clothes here?" Severus asked. "We can go look in another store, if you'd like."_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably, though he tried to be discreet about it, and hesitated for a moment. "Everything here costs a lot," he finally informed Severus quietly. His head was bowed as he admitted what was bothering him._

_Severus place one hand under Harry's chin and tilted his head up until Harry was looking at him. "Harry," he spoke softly, "I know your relatives have never treated you with the kindness and respect you deserve. It has made letting others buy things for you difficult, am I right?" Harry nodded. "Harry, I **want** to buy things for you, things that you **deserve** to own. You **deserve** to own clothes that don't look like they need to be added to a rag pile, thrown in the trash, or burned. You **deserve** to own clothes that **fit** you, not ones that look like they're about to fall off of you. And I know the state of your clothes is not your fault; I'm not saying it is. It is the fault of those poor excuses for relatives of yours." He fairly growled the last sentence. "I will not hold this over your head, either; I promise you that. Never will I **ever** bring it up if you do or say something I'm not happy with. And have you ever known me to break a promise?"_

_Harry thought back to his interactions with his professor before Severus' memories had been restored. It would seem that, in essentials, his professor was the same. "No, sir."_

"_Good. Now, get whatever you want." Catching sight of a pair of an atrocious-looking pair of jeans, Severus added, "Minus anything with holes, stains, bright colors, and odd patterns."_

_Harry was still feeling tense enough that the face his godfather was making caused him to laugh until he had tears running down his face. Severus turned, surprised to hear such a sound, causing Harry to laugh even harder as he simultaneously tried to stop laughing. The tension he had been feeling eased and he eventually was able to calm himself down. He was still uncomfortable as he chose clothes for himself, but he was testing Severus with things that were not so...difficult as admitting to just how bad the Dursleys' treatment of him had been._

_Telling Severus about not being allowed to sit at the table had been relatively easy—at least compared to what he knew he would eventually have to tell Severus about the Dursleys' treatment of him. And the clothes, too. He'd still been excited about having clothes that didn't have holes in them, didn't have stains on them, and actually fit, for him to worry about Severus' reaction. As for the having to wait to serve himself, he thought his godfather might agree with the Dursleys, that perhaps he'd think it a sign of respect. He'd known it was worse than useless to hide from his godfather that he rarely got anything to eat at the Dursleys', seeing how thin he was._

_End of flashback_

Harry thought over what he know about his godfather. Severus had always been straightforward, even when his memories had been bound and had hated the very sight of him. The man knew how he broke rules and even only having the memories of thinking Harry was arrogant, he still cared. Then there was the memory Harry had of Severus on his first birthday and then wishing for his godfather to rescue him from the Dursleys after Voldemort had killed his parents.

He had given Harry a room of his own, one with several other rooms attached to it. It was much more than he'd ever had at the Dursleys'. Severus had also been stunned to see how thin Harry was and clearly angry on his behalf when Harry had informed him that the Dursleys rarely let him eat. Then there was their discovery of how deeply the betrayal and manipulation of Albus Dumbledore really was. And the betrayal of Ron and Ginny! Harry was still stunned by that.

As he thought back on everything, there was one thing that seemed rather consistent: Severus' main concern had always been Harry. Even though Harry could tell he wanted to hex into oblivion the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny, he had still remained by Harry's side, wishing to make sure that his godson was okay. He was not yet prepared for Severus to adopt him, but he was glad that his godfather was now his guardian.

While Harry was running, Severus was lifting weights in an effort to both give Harry some space and to work out his own frustration. He was irate with the Dursleys, the headmaster, and the two youngest Weasleys. Currently, he was trying to calm himself down so that he could avenge Harry properly. The last thing his godson needed was for him to end up in Azkaban because he had lost his head while getting revenge on Harry's behalf.

He thought back to their shopping trip. Harry had been most reluctant to allow Severus to pay for things. Recalling how reluctant he himself had been to accept the generosity of others, he had somehow managed to adequately convince Harry that it really was all right to let his godfather pay for the things Harry needed. Although, he'd had to reassure Harry in every store.

_Flashback_

_They were in Diagon Alley. Severus noted that Harry kept glancing at Gringott's, clearly wanting to remove money from his vault so that Severus would not have to pay for anything. No doubt the boy still felt uncomfortable. It would take some getting used to. Severus led Harry into Madame Malkin's and requested a complete, new wardrobe for his godson._

"_Are you sure?" Harry whispered, not wanting his godfather to feel like he **had** to buy things for Harry._

_Severus looked at Harry with a very serious expression. "Yes, Harry, I am sure. I know it is hard to believe that I really do want to buy these things for you, but I need you to trust me. Have you ever known me to try and deceive you?"_

_Harry shook his head. "No, sir. I'm sorry, I just...it's difficult."_

"_I know, Harry," Severus reassured him. "And I know you're trying. Please believe me when I say I really don't mind and am, in fact, quite pleased to be able to provide for you. After all, I've missed out on being able to do so for almost fourteen years."_

_Harry smiled before going into the back to have his measurements taken. Once they had finished there, they made their way to Flourish and Blott's. "Pick out whichever books you want, although make sure that at least some of them are adequately educational," Severus told Harry with a bit of a smirk at the last part._

_Harry grinned and then looked as if he were about to ask his usual "new store" question: "Are you sure?" So Severus beat him to the punch and added, "After all, we can not have you neglect reading and we need to work on building up your own personal library." Severus handed Harry a wizard's spaced basket to emphasize his point and sent Harry off with a "Happy browsing!" He then picked up his order of books from the wizard at the register and paid for them, then waited patiently for Harry to return._

_In the end, Harry had gotten several books each on potions, charms, transfiguration, animagi, and defending oneself in a duel and also against the dark arts. Severus had smiled at his godson's selection when Harry looked uncertain about the number of books he had chosen. It was clear he was about to go through them again and choose only a few, so Severus reassured him with a simple, "We'll turn you into as much of a bookworm as I am soon enough!" Harry smiled in relief as Severus paid for Harry's books._

_The books were now on a bookshelf in Harry's personal study._

_End of flashback_

Severus smiled as he thought of that last part, then was startled by Bippy popping into the room, Severus' usual robes in his arms. "Master Severus, sir! I am sorry to interrupt you, but the headmaster is attempting to contact you."

"Thank you, Bippy," Severus replied and turned to Harry, who had jogged over at the sight of the house-elf. "Harry, I need to go to Spinner's End. Please stay here. Call Bippy or Mopsy if you need anything." Harry nodded as he watched Severus quickly cast a cleaning charm on himself and change into his robes with a flick of his wrist. He took Bippy's hand, who apparated him into his potions lab in Spinner's End and then popped back to Prince Manor.

Making his way up the stairs, he spotted the green flames in his fireplace, indicating that someone was trying to floo-call him. Opening the floo, he saw Dumbledore's head appear. "Headmaster," he began in his usual clipped tones and his normal sneer on his face, "to what do I owe this interruption?"

Dumbledore, unaware that it was all an act, merely twinkled away at Severus' apparent rudeness. Then the twinkle vanished as he delivered his news. "Harry went missing from Privet Drive last night, Severus. The Dursleys are gone on vacation, so we at first thought he might be with them, but he is not. I have every Order member available searching for him, but I wanted to let you know in case you get called."

Severus sneered. "Potter has most likely run away from his relatives for some petty reason or other."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Severus, I'm afraid that is not the case. They said they left him at home and did not really care what became of him. We searched their home to see if there were any clues as to where he might have gone, but all we found was a note that said he'd gone with a family friend. Remus does not know where he is and Sirius is frantic. We've tried thinking of other possible family friends, but we cannot come up with anyone. It is rather concerning and we are considering that it may have been a Death Eater under polyjuice potion."

Severus barely managed to keep the surprise off of his face. It appeared those worthless muggles had no problems admitting to their disdain for Harry. Well, they had no cause to worry about housing someone they clearly did not care about. "Very well, I will let you know if I am called and if the Dark Lord has, indeed, captured him."

Dumbledore twinkled at Severus. "I knew you would, my boy! I'll let you get back to your brewing."

Severus nodded curtly and turned on his heel, making sure that the headmaster was well and truly gone. Then he quietly called for Bippy, who returned and apparated Severus back to Prince Manor, where Harry was waiting anxiously. He'd been pacing the whole time, wondering what the headmaster had wanted.

Upon seeing the anxiety on his godson's face, Severus rushed over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "The headmaster wanted to alert me to the fact that you are no longer at Privet Drive. It would appear that he wanted to search for you first. They found your note and are thinking that you may have gone with a Death Eater under polyjuice potion." Winking in an effort to lighten the somber mood, he added, "Not even _you_ would even so much as let them anywhere near you without first testing them to make sure they are who they might pretend to be."

Harry smiled slightly. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll let them continue to search. I don't want to take the risk of them taking you away from me. If they get too frantic, then we'll let them know where you are. But only if I can be sure that you will be safe," Severus assured Harry, who nodded in understanding.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, they released frustration and energy through training and that evening, after dinner, Severus sat Harry down to go over some rules. It was essential that he do so, for Harry's sanity and safety. Abused children often needed rules, so that they knew what to expect.

"Harry, I know how important it is for you to have set rules," Severus began. "I put off telling you about them as I knew that there were a lot of changes happening and I did not want to overwhelm you." Harry nodded as he stirred his tea, indicating that he was listening and for Severus to continue. "The rules are simple. Keep your rooms clean, be at all meals on time—and you will _always _sit at the table with me and will never have to worry about waiting for me to serve myself—, and do not enter my potions lab without me. If I happen to be in my rooms and there is an emergency, you may enter without my permission, but at all other times, you must ask first. I have some very dangerous things in there and I don't want you to get hurt. If you leave the house for any reason, be sure to tell me, Bippy, or Mopsy."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied respectfully.

"Now, about your life-endangering stunts," Severus continued sternly, holding up a hand to stall his godson's protests. "I know you felt you had no other choice, that you were alone. Whether or not you really were, you are no longer alone. If something comes up, _do not_ hesitate to contact me, even if I happen to be in class. I am here for you, no matter what, and do not want you putting your life in danger again. You will likely be the death of me if you were to do so," he added in an effort to lighten the somber mood.

Harry smiled wryly. "I wouldn't want to do that," he agreed before taking a sip of his tea.

Severus smiled at Harry's response. "This summer, I will be training you and I also want you to study a few things that I feel are essential for you to know. I will be tutoring you in potions and various other things, as well as some things that are not taught at Hogwarts. We will get to what those are later on. As for what will happen if you disobey, anything that puts your life or someone else's life in danger, you will be taken over my knee. I don't care that you're almost fifteen—you've never had anyone hold you accountable before, so I have many years to make up for. Anything else, you will either be writing lines, scrubbing cauldrons, or preparing potions ingredients. I will never beat you, starve you, or treat you in any way like your horrible relatives. And if I think of any other rules that I missed, I will be sure to tell you. The first offense for any of the rules, save for those that put your or someone else's life in danger, is a warning. After that, you will be punished."

While Harry was dismayed at the thought of punishment, he was also relieved to have everything spelled out for him. Now he knew what to expect. "Yes, sir. Thank you for letting me know." Severus smiled and placed a comforting arm around Harry, then changed the topic to various training techniques.

* * *

That night, Harry lay in bed thinking over everything. Severus cared, that much was obvious. He even took Harry's wishes into consideration! But he was determined not to let Severus have an opportunity to regret taking him in. _I don't want to be a burden to him. Perhaps I should find something to clean tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! I wonder what I could clean, though? He said not to go into his potions lab, so I can't clean that...hmmm...the music room looked a little neglected. Perhaps I could start with that! And it's near enough to the dining room that if I start early, I will have no problem getting to breakfast on time! I can search for other things to do later on._ Harry fell into a contented sleep, pleased he'd found a temporary solution to his problem.

Severus thought over their day, mentally reviewing potions and hexes he could potentially use on the headmaster, the Dursleys, and the two youngest Weasleys. Once he had settled on the ones he wished to use, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: So...what'd you think? There's a bit of action coming up (read: confrontation and...dare I say it? A kidnapping!), but not before Sev gets another opportunity to comfort Harry! I'm also debating as to whether I should have Sev be called to a Death Eater meeting sometime during the summer. What do you all think? And Hermione will probably be coming up sometime within the next couple of chapters, possibly in the same chapter the action is in or just after.

One more thing, Harry will become an animagus this summer, or will at least be working on becoming one. So, I want to know what type of animal you all would like to see as his animagus form. I have a poll on my profile page, so please go and vote! Also, several have suggested a stag or a deer. I need it to be as little like James' animagus as possible, for reasons you will discover soon. I appreciate those suggestions, but it won't work for the plans I have for the confrontation. :D Thank you for the suggestions and for voting! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No confrontation quite yet, but soon, my dear readers! It will happen very soon! :D

Thank you all so much for your reviews! And to clarify, Sirius and Remus are frantic that Harry's missing because they truly do care about Harry. Their memories have been altered, as well, because they knew that Severus used to spend time with the Potters and that he had been named as Harry's godfather, but they genuinely care about Harry.

Regarding whether Dumbledore is aware of Prince Manor...I'm still debating about that. If he does, it could be that as Severus had closed it up when his memories had been bound, perhaps since Dumbledore does not suspect that Severus has his real memories back, he does not think that Severus is really living at Prince Manor, now.

Oooo...here's an idea! Maybe Dumbledore was aware that Severus has a place elsewhere, but is unaware of anything about it, other than that it was a place he was preparing for Harry so that his godson could visit after the war. So he wouldn't know its name, location, or even what type of house it is. And he wouldn't realize that it is a house that he inherited. What do you all think of that theory?

Or I could just make it to where only Severus, the house-elves, and now Harry are the only ones aware of it. Of course, James and Lily would have been aware of it, as well.

Thanks to **Thatsallwegot** for those excellent questions!

Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 7! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke early and prepared for the day, putting on some work clothes so that he did not get his new ones dirty while he cleaned. He also grabbed some of his new clothes. When it got close to breakfast time, he would cast a cleaning charm on himself and change his clothes with a spell.

Quietly making his way down the stairs, he found the broom cupboard and peeked inside. After collecting everything he needed, he proceeded to the music room and began to clean, humming quietly the whole time.

Severus, meanwhile, had woken up and lay in bed for a few minutes, again going over his plans for those who had dared to hurt and betray his godson. Casting a _tempus_ charm, he noted that he needed to get ready for the day. After showering and dressing, he made his way down the stairs, pausing when he heard quiet humming coming from the music room. _That's odd. Bippy and Mopsy don't go in there that often, as it isn't used anymore. And they are usually in the kitchens making breakfast at this time._ Looking into the room, he stopped in the doorway in shock at the sight of his godson cleaning.

Harry was completely oblivious to the fact that he was now being watched, as he was absorbed in cleaning. Casting a _tempu_s,he noted that he had ten minutes until breakfast. Quickly, he gathered the cleaning supplies and turned towards the door to put them back in the broom cupboard. Then he saw Severus standing in the doorway, a stunned look on his face. Harry flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

Severus, at seeing Harry turn toward him, recovered from his stupor. He recalled his own feeling that he was a burden to his parents and slowly walked over to Harry. "Harry," he began gently, "you know that the house-elves do the cleaning here. It is their job and their delight." He wanted Harry to admit what was wrong, so that his godson could take a step closer towards trusting him.

"I know," Harry admitted quietly. "It's just that...that..." He trailed off and looked at Severus pleadingly. Severus stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The weight of it gave Harry the strength to continue. He _knew_ he could trust Severus, he just had to take those steps forward. Looking down at his hands, he continued. "I worry that I'll be a burden to you and that you'll come to regret taking me in. The Dursleys always said I had to earn my keep, even though they were getting paid to take care of me. A-and...they-they always s-said I wa-was a b-burden to the-them." Harry was having a hard time talking around the lump in his throat. "I l-like living h-here with y-you and d-don't w-want you to t-think m-me a b-burden and s-send m-me b-back to the D-Dursleys."

Harry was sobbing now, so Severus took him in his arms and held him tightly, allowing him to cry. _Soon,_ he told himself. _Soon I will get revenge on the Dursleys for everything they put Harry through._ Once Harry had calmed down, Severus pulled away and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket so that Harry could wipe his eyes on it and blow his nose. He was still a stickler for cleanliness.

Lifting Harry's chin up, he spoke softly, but firmly. "Harry, I know you have a lot to overcome and that you won't get over the Dursleys' treatment of you overnight. But remember, Harry, I love you very much and nothing will ever change that. You are not and never will be a burden to me. There is no need for you to 'earn your keep.' Even if you were to cost me a fortune and break every rule I've put in place, I would still love you and would still want you to live with me. Do you understand?" He had added the part about Harry costing him a fortune in an effort to lighten things up a bit.

Harry searched Severus' eyes for any sign of deceit, even though he knew he wouldn't find any. Then he gave Severus a small, sheepish smile. "Sorry," he muttered quietly.

"It's okay, Harry. I know it will take quite some time for you to adjust fully. I had a _very similar_ childhood, Harry. Just remember that."

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. Then he cast a cleaning charm on himself and changed his clothes with a flick of his wand. "Shall we?" he asked his godfather. Severus smiled and nodded his agreement.

Their breakfast was rather quiet, as they were both thinking rather deeply. They both had rather a lot on their minds. Severus was thinking about the revenge he was going to get on Harry's behalf, the training Harry needed, how to get Harry to open up completely about the Dursleys' treatment of him, how best to protect Harry, and how to reassure Harry effectively. Harry was thinking about the betrayal of the headmaster and the two youngest Weasleys, how his godfather seemed to instinctively know what Harry was feeling (_He __**did**__ say he had a very similar childhood,_ Harry reminded himself), how protective and caring his godfather was being, the rules and punishments his godfather had set forth, whether he should go ahead and tell Severus just how bad life was at the Dursleys', the possibility of letting Severus adopt him (especially as the headmaster was now searching for him), the extra training Severus would be giving him, what they were going to tell Sirius, and the possible reasons for Hermione's silence on the betrayal of Ron and Dumbledore. As Ginny had been added after Hermione had removed herself from the list of people with access to his vault, it was possible she was unaware of Ginny's betrayal.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Severus asked after they had finished up their breakfast and the dishes had disappeared back to the kitchens.

Harry smiled wryly. "Too many things to count. I _am_ rather interested in finding out why Hermione never said anything about Dumbledore's and Ron's betrayal. Do you think it's possible we could meet her somewhere in order to find out? But what if she's been notified that I'm no longer at the Dursleys'? How would we work around that?"

"We could meet her at a neutral location. For example, a muggle cafe in London? I would have to be under a glamour and would be sitting close enough to make sure you are safe at all times, but we would have to test her carefully."

"Yeah." Harry looked very thoughtful. "But how could we contact her. Hedwig is too recognizable and we don't want to risk her being intercepted."

"We'll use my owl," Severus replied. At the mention of his owl, a great, majestic, midnight-black owl flew into the room, having just returned from a hunt. She landed on the back of his chair, looking at him expectantly. Harry looked startled at the sight of her, as she seemed vaguely familiar to him. Severus greeted the owl affectionately. "Ah, Daisy. I have my memories back, you know. I'd like you to meet my godson, Harry." The owl flew over to Harry and landed on the back of the chair beside him. She appeared to be studying him carefully.

Severus, taking note of the puzzled expression on Harry's face, told him, "This is Daisy. Your...mother...was insistent that I have an owl, so she bought me one for my birthday. It was just before you went into hiding and she told me that she had taken you with her to pick out the owl. Daisy appealed to you the most, from what she said, so she purchased her for me. You had just learned about daisies and wanted to name her after your new favorite flower." He smiled fondly at the memory.

_Flashback_

_James, Sirius, and Remus were standing around Severus as Lily went to retrieve Severus' last birthday gift. Sirius and Severus were not friends, but they managed to be civil to each other and had developed a grudging respect for the other. Remus and Severus respected each other, but they were not friends, either. However, Harry had insisted that his godfather have a birthday party at his house and that Remus and Sirius **had** to be there for it._

_Harry was sitting on Severus' lap, oooing and ahhhing over each of his godfather's gifts. "Here you are," Lily said cheerfully as she entered the room with something rather large in her hands. Harry started bouncing up and down in his godfather's lap and clapping his hands in excitement. He knew what **this** gift was!_

_Lily placed it in front of Severus, who carefully lifted the cloth that was draped over it. He stared at it in awe for a few seconds before Harry interrupted with a, "Daisy! Daisy, Daisy, Daisy!" The bird studied both Harry and Severus carefully. She sensed a strong bond between the two._

"_Harry picked her out and insisted on naming her," Lily explained, looking apologetic that Harry had already named her._

_Severus merely smiled and shook his head. "She's beautiful and 'Daisy' is a lovely name for her." He looked at James and Lily. "Thank you." Looking back at Harry, he added, "She's the perfect owl for me." Harry beamed at Severus, immensely pleased that his godfather liked Daisy._

_End of flashback_

"When my memories were altered, I was made to believe that it had been a gift solely from Lily." Harry looked surprised and then felt Daisy hop onto the back of his chair. She began preening his hair, causing Severus to chuckle. "I do believe she remembers you, Harry." Turning to the owl, he added, "Daisy, I don't think you'll ever get his hair to lay flat."

Harry snorted as he tried to keep back his laughter, but then Severus started to chuckle again and Harry began laughing outright. As he thought of the joy in such a simple moment, the thoughts of what had happened in the past and discoveries of plots were being made and plans to overthrow said plots were also being made came to the forefront of his mind, and Harry's laughter turned to tears as something inside him seemed to click into place. _Why can't my life ever be simple? Why can't I have more simple pleasures, like laughing at Daisy's attempt to make my hair lay flat? I can't even be sure that I will have many more such moments! And how many more years can I hope to spend with Severus before things get crazy? Even now, I will have to be training in preparation for defeating Voldemort. No! I won't let that snake-faced megalomaniac, or anyone else, take Sev away from me! I will fight for peace, just so that I can have more moments like this! It should have always been like this..._

The moment Harry began crying, Severus had jumped out of his seat and pulled Harry into his arms. He ran one hand through Harry's hair in a soothing manner as he rocked Harry back and forth. Once Harry had calmed down, Severus inquired as to what had set off the tears.

"I...I was thinking about how such a simple moment could cause such joy and how I've not had many moments like that in my life. My life is not simple, but I wish it were. I wish that Voldemort had already been defeated for good, that we could live in peace and I wish that we did not have to contend with the headmaster and his plots. I wish we could just enjoy life and not have to worry about people trying to kill us or having some plan involving us. Is it too much to ask for a simple life?" Harry pleaded.

Severus' heart broke at the sight of Harry's eyes filled with so much pain and vulnerability and he felt his own eyes fill with tears in empathy. "I'm so sorry, Harry," he whispered. "You've not had an easy life, that's for certain." He smiled a little. "You deserve a bit of a break. What do you say that for the next week, we'll focus on getting you into shape through running and weight-lifting, and we'll work on your animagus form. I noticed you got some books on animagi. It's important for you to have the theory down first. And maybe I'll teach you some highly practical, everyday charms, as well as a few useful potions."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I'd like that, Severus. Thanks!"

"Well, then, let's get to it!"

* * *

For the rest of that morning, Harry and Severus ran, lifted weights, and practiced a few everyday charms, taking a few breaks here and there. They would talk or sit and read for 10 minutes here and 15 minutes there. They cleaned up before lunch, laughing and talking the whole way up the stairs. Every now and then, Harry would get a wistful look in his eye, as if he wished life could always be the way it was right then. Severus would place a comforting hand on his shoulder at those moments, reassuring Harry that he would do his best to ensure that Harry would get his wish.

After they cleaned up, they made their way to the table for lunch. "I was reading in one of my animagus books that becoming an animagus is highly advanced and that most witches and wizards don't become animagi until they reach their majority. Do you really think I could become an animagus so early?"

"A patronus is also highly advanced and yet you managed it," was Severus' pointed reply.

"Yeah, but it took a while to actually manage to produce it. It wasn't until I was under a considerable amount of pressure that it took form for the first time."

"But the fact that you were able to produce it is telling. You're a powerful wizard, Harry. Not many are able to produce a corporeal patronus at all, let alone someone at the age of thirteen." Severus smiled warmly at Harry. "I'm proud of you, Harry."

Harry looked surprised to hear those words, coming from anyone. He felt the sting of tears and forced them back. No one had ever told him they were proud of him. Then he smiled. "Thanks, Severus."

"I speak only the truth," Severus replied matter-of-factly. "Now, how about we get that letter off to Miss Granger?" Harry nodded in agreement. "And then this afternoon we can work on a potion and if there's time before dinner we can do some more reading or practice more charms. What do you think of that?"

Harry smiled. "That sounds brilliant!" he exclaimed. "I'd really like to read more about becoming an animagus, though, is that all right? I mean, to read after making the potion?"

Severus nodded. "It's completely up to you." They then dug into their lunch. Harry was beginning to relax completely around his godfather, which Severus noted and was very pleased about.

That afternoon, Severus had Harry working on a batch of Pepper-up Potion after they had written and sent off a letter to Hermione. He watched Harry carefully as he prepared the ingredients, determined to figure out why his godson struggled so much with potions. No, it wasn't in the way he prepared his ingredients. Harry eventually produced a perfect Pepper-up Potion, leaving Severus completely confused.

"Why are you are unable to make a perfect potion in class?" Severus asked.

Harry looked uncertain as to how much he should say. "Ummm...well, you know how there's a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" He continued at Severus' nod. "Well, ummm...the...the...Slytherins often try to sabotage our potions. I seem to be a favorite target, especially of Malfoy's. Neville and Ron are also favorite targets."

Severus looked thoughtful. The headmaster would need proof before doing anything about it, so it was up to him to get that proof. "Very well," he replied slowly. "I will teach you a spell that will protect your cauldron from straying objects. You may teach it to your fellow Gryffindors." Harry looked relieved. It was nice that his godfather wasn't just brushing aside his explanation in favor of his Slytherins. "I've noticed there seems to be a rivalry between you and Mr. Malfoy," Severus continued.

Harry sighed. "Yes, sir. When I met him on the train in first year, I was sitting with Ron and he was insulting the Weasleys. He offered to be my friend and to teach me...well, basically who was 'worthy' of my friendship. When I turned him down, he became rather sour. He never tries to pick a fight without Crabbe and Goyle there to back him up, though."

Severus again looked thoughtful. "Interesting. Now that I know, at least some, of what you've been through, I would imagine that you don't like bullies. Mr. Malfoy is the one who instigates?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. Would his godfather take Malfoy's side, like he had before his memories had been restored?

"I will speak with Mr. Malfoy at the beginning of the term, then. There have been other complaints, but it has never been anything that seemed like it needed my involvement," Severus said, and Harry relaxed, something that did not escape Severus' notice. "You do understand that I cannot do anything yet regarding the sabotaging of your potions? I will need to have proof for the headmaster. Unless you'd be willing to give me some memories?"

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I have a Pensive and could view whichever memories you choose to give me," Severus explained.

Harry looked thoughtful. _Perhaps I could just **show** him how the Dursleys treated me._ "Okay," he agreed. "How do I remove the memories?"

Severus led Harry up to his rooms, where he stored his Pensive, and then showed his godson how to pull out the memories. Harry did as instructed and placed the memories into the Pensive. Severus dived in, surprised at how many memories Harry had given him, including the one of when Harry met Draco the first time he entered Madame Malkin's and the incident on the train where Draco had insulted the Weasleys.

Harry had also given him the memory of that first day in Potions and winced at how he mocked and ridiculed Harry. He was standing behind his godson as his memory self made a dramatic entrance. Sensing movement from the boy, he looked down and saw Harry writing down the words his memory self was speaking. _I'm an idiot and a fool. Harry was taking notes and I ridiculed him for it!_ he berated himself.

He looked around as that memory faded and the next began. Harry was working diligently on his potion, but out of the corner of his eye, Severus noted unusual movement coming from the Slytherin side. He turned his head just in time to see none other than Draco Malfoy throw something over to the Gryffindor side. As he watched, it landed in Harry's cauldron, ruining the potion. He watched as his memory self walked up behind Harry and sneered at the potion. _"Pathetic, Mr. Potter. You can't even do a simple potion right."_

By now, he wanted to cry at how unfairly he had treated his godson. He had always prided himself on being fair and not being prejudiced, even when his memories had been altered. Yet he had been so cruel! _Who else have I treated unfairly?_ he wondered to himself. _But I cannot change now; the Order will need me to spy and I cannot be seen as being fair! It will get back to the Dark Lord!_

Pushing aside his thoughts and emotions, he continued watching as Draco mocked Harry in a corridor. Then suddenly Draco pulled out his wand and sent several hexes towards Harry, who dodged them and threw a few hexes back at Draco, who glanced over towards where there was a bend in the corridor and put away his wand as he grinned maliciously. Then his memory self walked around the corner and saw Harry with his wand pointed at Draco just as the last hex flew from his wand. This one Draco allowed to hit him. _"MR. POTTER! Just **what** do you think you are doing?!"_

Draco whimpered dramatically and his memory self helped Draco up and to the hospital wing. _"Follow me, Mr. Potter,"_ his memory self demanded. _"Once I get Mr. Malfoy set up in the infirmary, you and I will discuss your detention." _Harry followed quietly, but Severus could tell that his godson was livid. _As well he should be,_ Severus thought to himself. _That was completely unfair! Mr. Malfoy is cunning, but he needs to learn to be kinder. I don't care if there's a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. That was **wrong**!_

Harry waited anxiously as Severus viewed his memories. _Will he still take Draco's side after seeing the memories? No, no, he's different now that he has his memories back. I **must** believe that he will be fair._ He sat down in a chair and tried to read a book to pass the time. At first, it was difficult, but soon he was pulled into the different techniques used in finding out what one's animagus form was. _Hmmm...I'll talk to Severus about these and maybe I can try some of them tonight after dinner!_

He was jolted from his thoughts and the book by Severus returning from the Pensive. His godfather looked up and quickly made his way over. Harry felt two arms go around him. "Harry, I'm so sorry! Even with my memories bound, had I known, I would not have punished you or the others so unjustly!" Then he added sadly, "But I never would have believed you all if you had told me. That's why none of you ever spoke up, isn't it?"

Harry felt his own eyes fill. "We learned early on that you favored the Slytherins above the other houses," he agreed quietly.

Severus tightened his hold on his godson. "I'm so, so sorry, Harry! But I cannot now change how I treat Gryffindors—at least in public. But I promise you that I will try to be more fair."

Harry smiled. "It's all right, Severus. I understand. Besides, if you start to be more fair to us, people might think there's something wrong with you," he added with a smirk.

Severus shook his head in amusement and cast a _tempus_ charm. It was time for dinner, so they walked down.

"I was reading through my animagus book while you were viewing my memories," Harry began and continued when Severus nodded his head to indicate that he was listening. "Would it be possible to practice some of the techniques to find out what my animagus form is after dinner?"

"Of course, Harry," Severus assured him with a warm smile. Harry seemed to hesitate with the next thing he wanted to say. "What is it, Harry? You know you can come to me with anything, right?"

"Yeah, I just...I'm not really sure..." Harry took a deep breath to brace himself. This was a huge step he was taking, but the fact that his godfather had _not_ taken Draco's side showed him that he could really trust his godfather with _everything._ "I know you want to know everything about how the Dursleys treated me. And...and I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, yet. But...could you view my memories, perhaps?"

Severus' breath caught in his throat and became shallow. _Harry is trusting me with this information?_ "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I know it seems like I haven't trusted you all that much, but I do, I really do. I'm just...not ready to talk about it yet."

Severus nodded. "All right, then. When would you like for me to view the memories?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Maybe I could look over the techniques again, you can make sure I'm doing them right, and then you can view the memories tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?"

Thought he tried very hard not to show it, Severus was rejoicing at the step that Harry was taking. He tried not to sound too eager as he replied. "That sounds just fine. I want you to know, though, that if you change your mind, you can just tell me and I will wait to view your memories."

Harry saw the joy and eagerness on his godfather's face and smirked. "Have you already been planning revenge on my relatives?"

"What would make you think that?" Severus tried to speak casually, but it didn't quite work out and caused Harry to snicker.

"Oh, I've come to recognize a certain look in your eye when you're plotting," Harry said with a smirk.

Severus' shoulders slumped in mock-despondently. "And here I thought I was being secretive about it."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, don't hurt them too badly," he joked. Then he winced and looked down at the table.

Severus had caught the sadness in those eyes. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked.

"I...I just...I've never felt _happy_ at the thought that they might get hurt. I'm not...not turning into _him, _am I? I'm not becoming a bad person, am I?" Harry's green eyes were filled with tears and looking at Severus anxiously.

Severus slipped out of his seat and knelt next to Harry's chair. "Harry, the fact that you are questioning your happiness over the possibility that they might get hurt proves that you are _far_ from being anything like the Dark Lord. But no one would ever think you a bad person for even so much as wanting to hurt them yourself after what they've put you through. And," he added with a wry smile, "I say that without even knowing what I suspect the rest of their treatment of you really was."

Harry looked reassured by Severus' words. "Thanks, Severus." He smiled at his godfather and gave him a hug.

After dinner, Harry and his godfather went up to Severus' room, where Harry reviewed the techniques and then practiced them under Severus' watchful eye. His godfather declared him to be practicing them perfectly. "I do believe you could teach yourself anything, Harry, from a book. You are getting the hang of taking the written word and translating it into the practical. I'm proud of you."

Harry beamed up at his godfather. "Thanks," he replied. He then removed his memories and placed them in the Pensive for Severus to view. Well, they were obviously copies of the memories, just as the ones earlier had been, as Severus had wanted Harry to retain the memories. There was a spell to remove the memories completely, but Severus had not wanted to teach that one to Harry quite yet.

Severus dove into the Pensive as Harry practiced the techniques. Tonight, when he went to sleep, he would dream about what his animagus form was.

As Harry practiced the techniques, Severus watched memory after memory of the horrid Dursleys harming and neglecting his precious godson.

The first one was of Harry, who appeared to be about two, judging from his size—_But he's probably older than that, since I've always known him to be smaller than his peers since he came to Hogwarts. He was never small as a baby, though, thanks to the Dursleys' neglect of him,_ Severus thought to himself scathingly—being taught how to cook by someone who could only be Petunia Dursley.

_No one else has such a hideous face,_ Severus thought spitefully. _I can't imagine why **anyone** would want to marry her._ His emotions ranged from sad for Harry to being livid at the Dursleys to being extremely upset at the whale-child (_A step down from livid_, Severus reasoned, _since the boy most likely knows no differently_).

He watched as Harry did all the chores for the Dursleys and learned very painful lessons as to why he should always do his chores quickly, efficiently, just the way they wanted them done, and in the time frame they had set. His hands curled into fists and he had to remind himself constantly that this was just a memory and that none of the hexes currently running through his head would have any effect on the memory Dursleys. He heard the Dursleys call Harry a freak and saw them forbid him to take a shower more than once a week, and then only for two minutes in cold water.

"_Freaks don't deserve to use warm water and don't need to take long showers. They only need short showers, too,"_ shrieked memory Petunia. Severus winced at the shrillness of her voice. Then he watched as Harry went to school and learned how to read and write and do math and all sorts of other things to fascinate a young, knowledge-hungry mind. Harry danced in the door with a hopeful expression on his face with his first report card, only to have it thrown into the fireplace. _"HOW DARE YOU DO BETTER THAN DUDLEY, FREAK! I'LL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" _memory Vernon bellowed. Memory Petunia gasped and ushered Dudley out of the room in order to reassure her son that "the freak" was most certainly _not_ better than him.

He saw many more memories and then came to the last memories that Harry had given him. There was one of Harry having his things taken and tossed into the cupboard under the stairs, like every year, and then locked into Dudley's second bedroom—as Severus had heard Harry refer to it—while they planned their vacation with their son. He listened through the door at the Dursleys' words.

"_It's a pity we have to be burdened with that boy," Vernon was saying. "We would be able to fully enjoy planning our vacation without having to worry about making sure he has enough chores to do to keep him occupied._

"_You know, Vernon, I've been meaning to have that attic cleaned out. We can have him work on that tomorrow while we continue to plan. He'll be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house," Petunia replied sweetly._

Severus could hear the smile in Vernon's voice as he answered, _"An excellent idea, my dear."_ Severus turned to look at Harry, who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. But as he looked closer, he noticed tears leaking out of the corners of his godson's eyes.

"_Why?" Harry whispered. "Why did I insist that Cedric take the cup, too? Had I not insisted, he would still be alive! It's all my fault that he's dead!" Harry flipped himself onto his stomach and cried into his pillow, wishing he could put up a silencing charm._

The next memory was of Harry working in the attic and discovering his parents' trunk. He looked at a few of the things and then recalled that he needed to be working. _"I'll come back when they go on vacation and look through it," Harry promised himself quietly._

Then Severus watched as Harry breathed a sigh of relief after the Dursleys left, hurried through the rest of his chores, and dragged the trunk down the stairs into the living room. He watched as Harry eagerly looked through the contents and saw the emotions that played across his face.

The last memory was of Harry writing to Severus, requesting that he visit, and ended when Harry opened the door to see Severus standing there on the doorstep.

Severus came out of the Pensive, livid. Harry had looked at him when he came out the Pensive and looked a little uncertain at the storm brewing on his godfather's face. Severus took note of this as Harry shifted nervously and quickly occluded away most of his anger. "Harry," he asked as casually as possible, "do you think that your relatives are back from their vacation yet? I feel like making a house call." There was a malicious glint in his eyes that made Harry even more nervous.

"Ummm...maybe. But perhaps you should go run or something. I can't have you end up in Azkaban," Harry replied.

Severus took a deep breath. "You're right, of course. Are you heading to bed?"

"Yeah." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before calling Bippy.

"What can Bippy do for young Master Harry?" Bippy asked.

"I showed Severus my memories of the Dursleys," Harry informed the house-elf. "I need you and Mopsy to make sure he vents his anger by running or something like that, but _not_ going to the Dursleys or to see Dumbledore, Ron, or Ginny, to do anything rash. Please, I can't have him end up in Azkaban," Harry pleaded.

"Of course, young master," Bippy reassured him. "Bippy gives you the house-elf pledge that I will not let Master Severus leave the house and that he instead takes out his anger in a more...productive and safe manner."

Severus huffed, knowing that the house-elf pledge was the highest promise they could make and one that house-elves _never_ broke. Harry smiled at Severus' annoyance and gave him a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," he told his godfather solemnly.

Severus sighed and dropped his chin onto Harry's head. "I know. But I can't stand the thought that they treated you like that. And no one noticed! Well, the headmaster probably knew, but merely didn't want to do anything about it," he corrected himself wryly. "All right, then. I will go run. You go get some sleep, young man."

Harry smiled up at his godfather. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus watched as Harry walked to his rooms and then made his way down to the training room where he ran off his anger. Then, exhausted, he quietly checked on Harry, went back to his rooms, showered quickly, put on his pajamas, and dropped into his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

While Severus ran, Harry did the exercises so that he would hopefully dream about what his animagus form would be. He soon had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you all think of this chapter? I promise that the action is coming up very soon, possibly in the next chapter or the one after that.

I stopped it before Harry discovers what his animagus form will be because I want to give you all another chance to vote for what you think it should be.

Also, I leave for school today! Well, it's early in the morning (about 2:30 AM), so it's technically today, just a bit _later_ in the morning. I'm traveling by bus for about 12 hours (I'm so not looking forward to it!) because there was no train that goes near enough to the school. I've never traveled by bus by myself. Eek! I'll be sure to update my profile page to let you all know that I've reached the school safely. And then once I get my schedule worked out, I will do my best to continue writing, although I'm not sure how much time I will have to do so!

Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and don't forget to vote for what you think Harry's animagus form should be if you haven't already! And if you make any suggestions, please make sure that they are not anything like James'. While I like the idea of Harry being a stag, it won't work for this story. Sorry! But thank you to those who have made suggestions! :D Happy New Year! :D And ten points to anyone who catches the Jane Austen quote! :D


	8. Important AN!

Hi, all! The school I am at will be blocking certain websites in an effort to keep the students from becoming distracted (since it's a _very_ intense program). This website will most likely be blocked. Sooo...if you would like to contact me or if you want me to email you the chapters I have for my stories, please send me a PM with your email address. I will get a notification in my inbox and will be able to send emails. They will merely be blocking potentially distracting websites (including Facebook! *sobs), but I understand and support their decision. They are attempting to help the students stay focused and I totally get that. Anyway, I know you all were expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I wanted to notify you all and give you a way to contact me. I would give you all my email address, but it's a bit complicated and people have messed it up before and sent an email to the wrong address. Cheers! :D

~Christine

P.S. -Please be sure that you have sent me your email address, or I won't be able to email the chapters to you! Thanks! :D


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: It seems that most everyone gravitated towards a phoenix as Harry's animagus form; I took a bit of artistic license to fix some of the problems that were pointed out to me, should Harry's animagus form be a phoenix. I hope how I have worked around said problems meets with your satisfaction. I may have him have a second form, but I'm still debating on that one.

Also, I know I said that I would finish my stories, but I will not be able to, even after I finish at my school. I feel terrible, because once I start something, I like to finish it, so leaving my stories incomplete is tearing me to pieces. I assure you that I have greatly enjoyed writing for you all and hearing your feedback, and as a writer, it's nice to have the opportunity to get feedback so quickly and to be able to go back and edit whatever I might have missed while writing.

My reasons for abandoning my stories and the world of fan fiction are a bit complicated and take a while to explain. If you would like to hear my full explanation, you are free to email me, but the short version is that there are things that I have known and also discovered that make it impossible for me to continue. _Harry Potter_ is one of those stories that tends to draw you in, even if you don't want to be drawn in. With things in this world going the way they are, it's time for me to refocus and adjust my priorities. Fan fiction is just one of those things that will have to go. Yes, that includes _reading_ fan fiction, as much as I have enjoyed all of the delightful stories.

Anyway, if you would like my full explanation, you may email me at .de. . The "o" in "3o" is a lower-case "o," not a zero. I've had friends think it was a zero. And, of course, just delete the spaces. I would also recommend reading _The Great Controversy_, as it explains things much better than I ever could.

I should also let you know that I will eventually be deleting my account. I have posted what I have for my stories, and you are welcome to save them if you'd like, but probably in the near future, I will be deleting my account. Please do not blame this on my school, either, as their decision to block has no effect on my decision. Anyone who wishes to adopt them and continue their own version is welcome to do so. Just, please, for the sake of the readers, don't turn Dumbles into a good guy! :D

Farewell, my friends. It's been great getting to know you and getting to enjoy reading with you all and writing for you.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Harry and Severus met in the dining room for breakfast. Harry was smiling away, quite pleased with what his animagus form would be. It was quite different from his patronus, which was a stag. "Were you successful in discovering your animagus form?" Severus asked after the morning pleasantries had been exchanged.

"I did," Harry replied. "It is a phoenix. I was reading in one of my books this morning, the one on animagus forms, and it said that although the phoenix is more widely known for its purity, it is also a symbol of rebirth. The book also said that phoenixes will do anything to stop evil. That's why Fawkes destroyed the basilisk's eyes for me. He was helping me to rid the school of the evil that had pervaded it. So even though phoenixes are known for purity, sometimes they are forced into situations where they must do something that might not be considered pure."

Severus looked very thoughtful. "That's fascinating, you know. I never thought about that." He was refusing to think about Harry fighting the basilisk, lest he give himself a heart attack and lock Harry up in order to keep him safe. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"When you gave me your memories, you gave me the one of the sorting. I noticed that you kept saying, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.' Why's that?"

"Oh, well...the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin and I had met Draco already at that point, so I didn't want to be in the same house he was in."

Severus sighed. "If you'd been in Slytherin, I would have most certainly noticed the signs of the Dursleys' abuse."

Harry sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

The rest of the week went rather smoothly. Severus decided to tell Harry about Occlumency and Harry seemed rather eager to learn it. He made sure that Harry didn't already feel overwhelmed with the things he was learning that week, but Harry was so fascinated with the idea of protecting his mind that Severus taught him the exercises to prepare himself.

Hermione replied that she'd be willing to meet them at a small cafe near her home. "Mum and Dad don't really want me going much further than our town this summer. I think they can sense that things are getting worse, so they want to spend as much time with me as possible, as well as keep a close eye on me so they can make sure I'm safe."

They met Hermione, Severus wearing a glamour, and Harry introduced his godfather as "Sam Johnson." After placing up privacy wards and silencing charms, Harry tested Hermione to be sure it was really her before showing her the parchment with the list of those who'd had access to his vault until they'd gone to Gringotts and changed it. "I...I don't understand. I remember going to Gringotts with the headmaster in the middle of the school year, but that's all I remember."

Harry looked to Severus, who nodded his head. He'd been reading her surface thoughts and had seen nothing that would indicate she was lying. "Would you mind if Sam were to legilimise you? He might be able to find out exactly what happened to your memories." Hermione looked uncertain, so Harry reassured her. "I trust him with my life, 'Mione." She relaxed and then nodded.

After Severus pulled back out, he informed them, "It looks as if the headmaster obliviated you, but he must have been in a hurry, because he didn't do a complete obliviation. I can try to get your memories back for you, as they are locked away, but you will end with a terrible headache."

Hermione lifted her chin. "If it will get my memories back and will help keep Harry safe, then I will do whatever it takes."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, 'Mione." She smiled back at him and then allowed Severus to legilimise her again. Once he had pulled back out, both he and Hermione were sporting a terrible headache. Pulling out two vials of headache potion, he handed one to her with a gruff, "Headache potion," and downed the other.

Once she'd downed the potion and had felt her headache go away, she turned to Harry with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. If I'd been able to remember—"

"Just tell us what you know," Harry urged. "I know you regret not being able to tell me before, but there's nothing we can do to change that. Just tell us what you know."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began. "The headmaster took me to Gringotts in our first year, in November." Both Harry and Severus gasped. They exchanged a look which seemed to say, _**FIRST YEAR?!**_. "I know, I thought it was crazy once I found out what his plans were. He told me on the way there that he wanted you to defeat Voldemort and then he wanted you out of the way while he took over the wizarding world. He told me that he'd already brought Ron to Gringotts and that he'd been excited to have access to your vault, that now he could get whatever he wanted.

"I felt sick as I listened to what he was telling me, but did my best to appear interested. He promised that as co-owner of the vault, I would be expected to marry Harry once we got old enough to do so and that I would need to give him Amortentia potions for it to work. The headmaster also told me that not only would I have access to the vast Potter library, I would also have the money to buy as many books as I wanted."

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to do that to you even if you'd been the cruelest person. But you saved my life and are my best friend. So over Christmas break, when I went home, I had my parents take me to Gringotts so that I could remove myself from the list. I laid out the whole plan for them, so that if Professor Dumbledore obliviated me, they would be able to warn you. I guess Griphook must have told him rather quickly, because he visited us the next day and forced my parents to admit that I had told them, before obliviating all of us."

"How did he force your parents to tell him that you'd told them?" Harry asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath. "He...he threatened me with the Cruciatus if I didn't tell him. I'd read enough that I knew it would be painful, but I wanted to protect you by having someone who could tell you his plans. So when I refused to answer, they informed him that I had told them."

She began to cry at that point and Harry moved to sit beside her, placing his arms around her. "It's all right, now, 'Mione. Thank you for telling us."

Hermione sat up suddenly. "Oh! I just remembered! The headmaster also told me that he'd changed your parents' wills and had bound Professor Snape's memories! Professor Snape is your godfather, Harry! He's in danger, too; we need to warn him!"

Harry looked over at Severus who informed her, "There is no cause for concern, Miss Granger. I will be around long enough for you to take your NEWTs in Potions."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and then her face brightened. "Professor! You're under a glamour, aren't you? How did you get your memories back?"

Severus smiled at Hermione's concern and enthusiasm. "Yes, I am under a glamour. Harry found a trunk at his aunt's home with his parents' things in it. There was a journal there that I had asked Lily to keep safe for me and when I saw it, all my memories broke through their bindings. Harry's staying with me, now. But unless you wouldn't mind staying with us—your parents could come, too—and learning Occlumency, I may need to obliviate you again, so that the headmaster does not find out prematurely that we know all of this."

"I'd have to speak to Mum and Dad. They'll be coming home from work for lunch in a little while; you're welcome to join us."

Harry and Severus smiled and nodded, then followed her to her home after Severus paid for their hot chocolate, which Hermione had graciously ordered for them. She'd looked a bit sheepish at having ordered hot chocolate for her professor (although she'd not known at that point that he was her professor), but he'd waved off her concern with a, "I always enjoy a good cup of hot chocolate in the winter, but I've yet to have it in the summer. It will be a new experience."

When her parents got home, she introduced Harry and Severus to them. "Please, Miss Granger," Severus insisted, "call me 'Severus' while in private."

Hermione smiled at him. "Then you must call me Hermione," she replied. Once she'd gotten his nod of affirmation, she turned to her parents and explained to them what was going on. They were, naturally, horrified to hear the headmaster's schemes and allowed Severus to legilimise them so that he could free their memories and agreed to go to Prince Manor with Harry and Severus. Severus knew a muggle version of Occlumency and would teach it to Hermione's parents, to keep them safe.

They ate lunch and then the Grangers packed their bags. Heading back to Prince Manor, Severus pointed out the easiest ways for them to get to their jobs, for which they were very appreciative. Once the Grangers were settled in to their rooms (and thoroughly inspected and interrogated by Bippy and Mopsy, at which they all had to smile, knowing the house-elves were being protective), they sat down in the drawing room and Severus taught them the exercises for Occlumency, which they eagerly grasped.

Hermione pulled Harry aside while Severus taught her parents the muggle version of Occlumency. "Are you happy here, Harry? Is he treating you well? How are you dealing with knowing about the headmaster's, Ron's, and Ginny's betrayals?"

Harry smiled. "One question at a time, 'Mione! Yes, I am happy here, yes, he is treating me well. He's helping me through everything," he added pointedly. His friends had known the Dursleys didn't like him, but Harry knew Hermione had figured there was more to it than that.

She smiled, relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, and to know you now have someone to take care of you. You do know, of course, that if you ever need to talk to someone and you feel like you can't share it with...Severus, that I'm here for you?" Harry nodded in answer, knowing he would need her. "I'm glad to see he treats his house-elves with respect and that they seem to be aware of the situation. They have very powerful magic and can be very protective."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "They're really protective of both Severus and me. Most likely, they will add you and your parents to the list of people they protect before you all leave. There's something I _would_ like to talk to you about. Severus has told me to take my time in making a decision, but I sense he's getting a bit anxious, with the danger the headmaster presents." Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"When we went to Gringotts, we looked at the possibility of adoption. Severus, when his memories weren't bound, thought of me as a son, and does again, now that his memories are unbound. I vaguely recall that I used to adore him and after my parents' deaths, I used to wish he would rescue me from my relatives and couldn't understand why he didn't. Eventually, I forgot about him. But, I just can't seem to take that leap of faith quite yet. I _know_ I can trust him completely, but, I just..."

"You've been through a lot, Harry. It's natural that it would take more than a week or two for your heart to reconcile this seemingly new Severus with the one you've known for the past four years. Would you be doing a blood adoption?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we'd be doing a blood adoption. It's the most secure type."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Give it some more time, I think. I know you can't wait forever, but I don't think a few more days would hurt anything." Harry nodded, pondering her words for a few moments.

They returned to watch Hermione's parents, who were making great progress. Once Harry and Hermione had learned regular Occlumency, Severus planned to teach them the muggle version, so that they could still protect their minds in the event that they were ever in a situation where magic didn't work.

The next few days went well and then one day, about a week into the Grangers' stay, Bippy informed Severus that the headmaster was attempting to contact him. They were in the drawing room, Severus testing the mental shields of the others. Sighing, he nodded and then with a flick of his wand, he changed into the robes the headmaster would expect to see him in, which Bippy had brought with him. He then took the house-elf's hand and was apparated into his potions lab in Spinner's End.

Going up the steps and unlocking the floo, he heard a frantic, "Severus! We still haven't been able to find him! Have you been called yet?"

"No, Headmaster, I have not," Severus replied irritatedly. He was, in reality, rather irritated with the headmaster, but not for the reason the headmaster most likely suspected.

"Ah, well, then. You'll keep me informed, correct?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said, making a show of restraining his irritation. He then locked his floo and called for Bippy, who apparated him back to Prince Manor.

"The headmaster is becoming frantic," he informed Harry and the Grangers as soon as he got back. All eyes fell on Harry, knowing he had a difficult decision to make.

"We should at least let him know that I'm safe," Harry began slowly. The others nodded their heads in agreement and support as he thought through things. "We definitely don't want to tell him exactly where I am yet. Perhaps we could have Nanenok inform him that I have contacted Gringotts and that I am safe? Or maybe Nanenok can have Griphook contact the headmaster, since we don't want him aware that we know of his plans."

"An excellent idea, Harry," Severus agreed. Harry glanced at Severus and grinned. This was turning out to be fun, working around the headmaster and all. They wrote a letter to Nanenok, explaining the situation to him and sent it with Daisy. Nanenok sent a reply that evening, informing them that the headmaster had been contacted, but was demanding to know just where Harry was and with whom he was residing.

_I told Griphook only that you had contacted Gringotts and that you were safe. He has been bound by several oaths to tell the headmaster nothing of what has occurred here and is only able to share that which I tell him to share. We will help you keep things a secret, but I wanted to warn you of Albus Dumbledore's...demands. It may not be easy for you to keep this a secret for much longer._

Harry looked weary as he read Nanenok's reply. "Remember that you are not alone in this, Harry," Severus gently reminded him as he took a seat next to his godson.

Harry sighed and leaned against Severus while the Grangers watched and waited for Harry's decision. "I know. But...do you think we should tell them? I mean, Sirius, Remus, and the other Weasleys do not deserve to be so worried over this. They truly care about me, from what I can tell."

"Shall we set up a meeting with them, then?" Severus asked.

Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think that would work. We should let Nanenok know, as well, so that he can be prepared in case anything goes wrong."

"You should be prepared for the possibility that the headmaster might be there," Hermione suggested.

They all nodded solemnly and the house-elves were called for and included in the planning, much to Hermione's delight. "Remember, Master Harry, you need only call for us if you need us."

Severus made a portkey for both Harry and himself, as the Grangers would be staying at Prince Manor. They had determined they would wait longer before informing the headmaster of their knowledge of the depth of his betrayal. It would be hard enough to let go of the secret that they knew he'd bound Severus' memories and altered the Potters' will. They had made numerous copies of both the real and the altered wills, leaving a copy of each with each of the Grangers, both the house-elves, and placed a copy of each in a hidden compartment in Prince Manor, a hidden compartment in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, a hidden compartment in Spinner's End (Harry was beginning to think that Severus had been paranoid to have created so many hidden compartments), as well as inside some books in all three places. They all had anti-summoning spells on them, too.

Severus had contacted Molly Weasley and had informed her that he wished to meet with her, her family, Sirius, and Remus. She had agreed to contact the other two and set a time for the meeting. They would meet in the late afternoon.

That afternoon, Severus and Harry flooed over to the Burrow. The first sight to greet them was Molly standing nervously beside the headmaster, doing her best to convince him to leave, but he wouldn't budge. The other Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus were lined up behind Molly and Dumbledore, watching as first Severus flooed in and then Harry. Severus was glaring daggers at Molly, who was looking at him apologetically.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "It's good to see you are well!" Harry was clearly remaining aloof, which caused the headmaster to falter for a few moments.

Harry glanced over at Severus, who could see the storm brewing in those eyes. They had all decided that if it came down to it, they would have to reveal everything they knew, but they were determined to hold on to their knowledge as long as possible. Moving a little closer to Severus, Harry replied coldly, "Don't pretend to care. You changed my parents' wills and bound my godfather's memory."

Dumbledore faltered again. "But...Harry, you need the protection of the blood wards. I was only trying to keep you safe."

Severus' eyes flashed, as the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus all gasped. The old fool had not even tried to deny it. Of course, only Harry, Severus, and the headmaster knew to whom Harry was really referring when talking about his godfather. The others thought he was talking about Sirius.

"I would have been far safer with my godfather than with the Dursleys! _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY PUT ME THROUGH?!_" Harry exploded, the thoughts of everything the headmaster had done whirling in his mind.

"Now, Harry, I'm sure it was nothing terrible, since they are your relatives—" Dumbledore began, only to be interrupted by Severus.

"Headmaster, you are perfectly well aware that not everyone's relatives treat them kindly."

"Yes, well," the headmaster replied dismissively. "It was far safer for you to live with your relatives."

Harry and Severus grit their teeth in annoyance, their thoughts interrupted by Sirius. "What do you mean, Harry, about what the Dursleys put you through?" The alarm in his tone was reassuring to Harry and he explained—briefly—what the Dursleys had done. Sirius, the Weasleys, and the normally placid Remus all turned to Dumbledore in outrage.

Dumbledore put up his hands in an effort to placate them. "Arabella assured me that Harry was fine..."

"You mean Mrs. Figg?" Harry nearly snarled. "She rarely ever came to check on me, most likely due to your interference, and the times she did, she left rather alarmed. But I suppose you dismissed her concerns and obliviated her."

Trying another tactic, Dumbledore asked after what Harry was learning this summer. Harry listed several of the things that Severus was teaching him.

When Harry mentioned what his animagus form would be, everyone except Severus seemed very surprised. "A phoenix, Harry?" Sirius asked. "Not a stag, like James?"

Harry blew out a frustrated breath, but then Severus laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed, Black," Severus sneered, "Harry is not James. He might look a lot like James, but he is rather different, at least from how James was at Hogwarts. Perhaps you should keep that in mind."

Harry fought back his smirk and reached up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder. Severus looked down and blew out a breath in order to calm himself down. Now was not the time to get worked up.

Dumbledore held up a hand as Sirius opened his mouth to reply. "Severus," he tried gently, "Harry needs to be with his relatives for the blood wards to work."

"To hell with the blood wards!" Severus shouted angrily. "You know what they've done to him!" Harry placed a hand on his arm in an effort to calm his godfather. Now was not the time to reveal what they knew.

"Cast your patronus," Dumbledore ordered, in an effort to prove a point.

Severus was well aware of the headmaster's intentions and complied with a smirk. He knew perfectly well what his patronus was, and it was not what Dumbledore would be expecting. "Expecto patronum," he chanted obediently. Out burst a phoenix and Harry grinned at Severus. They had both been aware that Severus' patronus had changed, but a thrill still went through Harry every time he saw the proof that Severus truly did love him and was dedicated to making sure he was happy, healthy, and safe.

Dumbledore sighed. There went that idea. He would just have to show Severus that Harry still clung to his dead father and that the boy didn't really trust Severus. "Harry, please cast your patronus for me."

Harry did so obediently and a raven appeared. He'd not cast his patronus since his third year, but he could see the pleased and touched look on Severus' face and knew who it represented. Everyone else looked flabbergasted, but once the Weasleys overcame their surprise, they knew which side of this conflict they were going to stand on.

"Severus," Dumbledore tried again, "do I need to remind you about what happened to the _last_ person you cared about and tried to protect?"

Severus visibly deflated and pain flashed in his eyes. Harry noticed it and his heart twisted. He placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Don't listen to him," he whispered in Severus' ear. "He's just trying to tear us apart. Remember that that was when you'd had your real memories bound." When Severus merely shook his head, Harry thought of the memories of finding out just how Dumbledore had messed up his life. No, the old coot was _not_ going to take away the closest thing he'd ever had to a father! He growled before launching himself at the headmaster.

"How dare you!" he screamed, pummeling his fists against Dumbledore. "How dare you hurt him like that! He's the closest thing I've ever had to a father and I will _not_ let you take him away from me!" Sirius looked hurt at Harry's pronouncement, but no one noticed.

"Harry!" Severus shook himself out of his depressed stupor to pull Harry away from the headmaster. He held Harry close to himself in an effort to calm him.

Harry cried against him. "I won't let him take you from me! I won't! He's a horrid old man for trying to make you feel incompetent!" Severus did his best to soothe his distraught godson. Once Harry had calmed down some, he whispered fiercely to Severus, "We've already been over this! It wasn't your fault. Voldemort was already after us _and_ you demanded that Dumbledore hide us. Not only that, but you pleaded with Voldemort to spare Mum, and this all with your memories bound! Had your memories _not _been bound, it would not have happened in the first place!" Severus merely shook his head again and Harry whirled on the headmaster, taking Dumbledore by surprise when he began hurling every hex and curse he could think of (that was not dark or illegal) at the headmaster.

The others attempted to calm Harry, including the headmaster who was, at the same moment, attempting to block the spells sent his way. "No!" Harry shouted. "He's ruined my life enough as it is!" Harry was so worked up that he continued shouting everything the headmaster had done, including his betrayal and Ron's and Ginny's betrayals.

Severus hastily pulled out the two wills and showed them around, as well as a copy of the old list of those who'd had access to Harry's vault. Mrs. Weasley rounded on her two youngest, who looked totally unrepentant. Sirius and Remus begged Severus to return their memories to them, which he did. All this went on while Harry was still attempting to hex the headmaster.

Sirius, clearly frustrated by the headmaster's lack of concern for the way the Dursleys had treated Harry, grabbed the boy and flooed with him to Grimmauld Place, locking the floo and changing the wards so that no one else could get in. He still didn't trust Snape around Harry, either. The Weasleys were clearly corrupted, as two of their children had turned out to be thieves.

"I'm sorry to pull you away so abruptly like that, Harry, but I couldn't stand there while the headmaster dismissed the Dursleys' treatment of you. And I don't really trust Severus with you—at least, not yet. The Weasleys are obviously corrupted—"

Harry interrupted with an exasperated huff. "Not all of the Weasleys are corrupt; just the two youngest. And Severus has taken very good care of me."

"Yes, well, he'll have to prove it to me," Sirius replied.

* * *

(Ending Scene)

They were standing in Nanenok's office. Harry looked nervous, prompting Severus to ask if he was all right, if maybe he had changed his mind about the blood adoption. "No! I still want to do the blood adoption. It's just...well..." Harry indicated his arm and the scar where Wormtail had sliced it open in order to obtain blood for the ritual to bring Lord Voldemort back to life.

Severus pulled Harry to him in a reassuring hug. "I am sorry you had to go through that and I can understand that it traumatized you. This will only require a prick of your finger and a drop of your blood, and then we'll heal it up. There will be no scar left; I promise."

Harry nodded reluctantly and they waited for Nanenok to return with the potion. Once the goblin had returned, they pricked their fingers, added a drop of their blood, healed up the cut, and then drank the potion.

Harry's hair became longer and straightened out. The only change that Severus felt was on his left arm. He pulled back his sleeve and was startled to see the Dark Mark changing into a lightening bolt. Nanenok smiled.

"It means that you now belong to Harry. You will be able to apparate to him wherever he is. Congratulations, you are now father and son."

Harry and Severus grinned and then hugged each other before signing the paper indicating that the blood adoption had been successful, Harry with his new name: "Harry James Snape." They then returned to Prince Manor, where they had a celebration with the Grangers, all but the two youngest Weasleys (Ron and Ginny were in holding cells at the Ministry awaiting trial), Sirius, and Remus.


	10. Another AN :D

Just another A/N to let everyone know that Cosmyk Angel has graciously offered to adopt my stories. Sorry for taking so long to get this update up! :D I have also decided, for the time being, not to delete my account. Should I decide to delete it, I will let you know for certain at least two weeks before I do so.


End file.
